Romance et suspense à Préaulard
by Hyline
Summary: Eh bien, je me rattrape sur ma 1ère fic et j'espère que ça vous plaira, il y a un bien un slash sur HarryDraco. Petit coucou à mes copines que j'aime
1. 1ère semaine de vacances

Romance et suspense à Pré-au-lard

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance et suspense

- Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien sur pas, ils sont tirés du roman de J.K.Rowling. Même si vous le savez... jle dis quand-même '-', au cas où. Sauf p-e quelques-uns que j'ai inventé.

- Couple : Harry P. ET Draco M.

- Note: Jvoudrais faire un gros gros bisous à Blackmoon, Elsy et Rinna qui m'ont fait aimés et connaître les slash et que je n'ai pas vu depuis bientôt deux ans maintenant, car j'ai changé de pays. Jne vous ai pas oublié les filles, jvous aime beaucoup, vous me manquez très très fort. Et jvoudrais aussi faire un gros bisous à Nakuru Naru, qui m'a fait plus aimé les mangas qu'avant et à qui j'ai fait aimé les slash. Depuis que j'ai changé de pays, c'est elle que j'ai retrouvé, ici, quand j'avais besoin d'aides. Jvous aime toutes, les filles, et merci d'être là pour moi, que ce soit à des centaines de kilomètres ou prêt de moi X3 XXX...

- Résumé : Harry a 25 ans (l'âge qu'il serait supposé avoir en cette année 2005), il travail au ministère de la magie, au département de la justice magique, il est donc Auror. 

Après s'être retourné contre son père, Draco pris une place dans ce même département, mais une concurence au travail reigne entre lui et Harry, ils ne se sont toujours pas réconciliés, ils ne s'entendent pas comme des collègues devraient l'être. Vont-ils finalement s'entendre et avoir, peut-être, une relation normale, comme toutes personnes de leur âge ? Si cela arrive, Harry sera-t-il poussé à aller plus loin dans cette relation, aura-t'il fait le bon choix?

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.1: 1ère semaine de vacances 

Harry travail au ministère de la magie, au départment de la justice magique1, plus exactement, depuis bientôt 5 ans.

On est mi-Juin et Harry vient enfin d'obtenir 1 mois ½ de vacances. Il s'arrange toujours pour les prendre en même temps que Ron et Hermione, qui eux travaillent dans l'Archéologie du monde de la magie.

Mrs Weasley a ouvert une boutique de vêtements de soirées pour hommes et femmes, Weasley's Household à Pré-au-lard, grâce à une promotion qu'a reçu son mari au travail et aussi grâce à Fred et Georges qui on réussis dans leur boutique de Farces et Attrapes et qui l'ont beaucoup aidés.

À chaque fois qu'ils prennent leurs vacances, Harry, Ron et Hermione vont aidés Mrs.Weasley à la boutique, elle les pait, comme si c'était ses employés. Un petit plus quoi.

Nous sommes le Mercredi 15 Juin

- Harry vite s'il-te-plaît, j'ai besoin de toi!

- Je suis occupé avec un client hermione, appelle Ron.

- Même pas besoin d'essayer, je suis débordé, en disant cela, Ron fit tomber une grandre rangé de boîtes destinées à emballer des costumes pour homme.

-Ah mer...zut, ey Ticha, viens remettre les boîtes à leur place, j'ai 4 livraisons à faire, j'ai pas le temps. Et Merci!

Ticha exécuta l'ordre de Ron. Cette jeune femme de 24 ans, travaille dans cette échoppe depuis son ouverture, il y a 3 ans. Ticha est la nièce de Mrs Weasley et la cousine de Ron, elle a donc pu obtenir cette fonction de vendeuse au Weasley's Household grâce à sa tante.

Soudain, la porte du magasin s'ouvrit et une nouvelle cliente apparut habillée d'un beau costume rose: une veste à col doré avec une jupe qui lui arrivait en haut du genoux, on aurait dit une femme d'affaire. Elle avait de beaux cheveux roux qui étaient coiffés d'un chapeau assortit à son vêtement, ainsi que son sac et ses chaussures.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, dit-elle en s'adressant à Hermione, pouvez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît, me montrer quelques modèles de costumes à veste croisée. C'est pour mon fiancé, et de préférence, noir.

- Je suis désolé Madame, mais je m'occupe du rayon pour femme. Mais si vous voulait bien attendre, je vais allé vous cherché le préposé demandé.

Hermione revint 5 minutes plutard avec Harry, elle lui présenta la cliente et partit en la laissant avec lui:

- Donc, comme je l'ai demandé à l'instant à votre collègue, j'aimerais bien jeter un coup d'oeil sur quelques modèles de costumes à veste croisée que vous possédez. Moi et mon fiancé sommes invités à une soirée, bientôt, et je voudrais lui offrir une nouvelle tenue pour cette occasion.

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes madame...?

- Appelez-moi Lindsay

- Et bien, veuillez me suivre, Lindsay.

Harry se dirigea vers le rayon des costumes à veste croisée, et proposa à la cliente plusieurs modèles de différents tissus. Elle finit par en choisir un après une demi-heure d'observation. D'après ses goûts et choix, Harry constata que cette femme s'y connaissait en vêtements de luxe, surtout pour les étoffes.

Comme elle ne connaissait pas très bien les mesures de son fiancé, Harry lui donna un rendez-vous pour Lundi, 20 juin prochain et si tout allait bien, il lui promit que le costume sera prêt pour Lundi, 27 juin d'après.

- C'est entendu, alors à Lundi.

- Et bien aurevoir, Harry l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, la salua, puis retourna à son travail.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nous sommes le Samedi 18 Juin

Comme nous sommes le week-end, Harry décida donc d'aller faire de l'équitation, ainsi que chaque week-end. Il arriva au centre Équestre de Pré-au-lard, alla chercher le cheval qu'il loue depuis 2 mois, Agwmar2, un beau pure sang Anglais, le fit sortir de son enclos, quand il entendit un autre cheval qui arrivait derrière lui. Il se retourna et reconnut son cavalier, c'était Malfoy:

- Tiens, tiens, Potter qui fait du cheval. Je me demande si tu arriverais à sauter un obstacle, je ne vise pas le pauvre animal d'être incompétent, mais...

- Est-ce un défit Malfoy?

Draco sourit ironiquement et répondit:

- Si tu le proposes Potter, retrouve-moi donc prêt du terrain gauche, celui des Seniors.

- C'est entendu, et ne penses surtout pas que je suis un débutant.

Harry chevaucha Agwmar et alla retrouver Draco prêt du terrain des Seniors où celui-ci l'attendait: 

- On va faire un petit marché, si tu veux bien, demanda Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il analysa le terrain, puis les obstacles et répondit:

- Que proposes-tu?

- Et bien, c'est simple, si tu gagnes...

- Si je gagne, lui coupa Harry, on fait la paix, car j'en ai marre de ces enfantillages.

Draco sourit et répondit, étonné de la proposition:

- C'est tout, je croyais que tu allais me demander quelque chose de plus difficile. C'est d'accord, mais si je gagne, vous me prendrez comme mannequin au Weasley's Household, pour la nouvelle collection For Man de cette été. 

Harry éclata de rire, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'arrivait dutout pas à imaginer Draco en mannequin.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est plutot moi qui croyais que tu allais me demandé quelque chose de...diabolique. Il avança vers draco et dit, tu sais quoi, c'est aussi d'accord pour moi, mais (fourire) mannequin, franchement. Je te laisse donc l'honneur de commencer, Malfoy.

Même si Draco possédait un pure sang Arabe, qui est une très grande race de cheveaux, Harry se dit qu'il avait quand même une chance. Malfoy serra les harnais de son cheval, s'acrocha à sa selle, prit une bouffée d'air, son visage vira au sérieux et cria:

- Yah, vas-y Gwasila!3

À suivre...

1 Grâce à ce departement de la justice, la paix et la justice règnent dans le monde des magiciens. Leurs membres les plus actifs sont les Aurors, les chasseurs de mages noirs, qui son d'ailleurs chargés de capturer tous ceux et celles qui sont reliés de près ou de loin à ce type de magie.

2 C'est le nom du cheval d'Harry. Enlangue Berbère, Agwmar veut dire l'étalon.

3 Ceci est le nom du cheval de Draco qui veut dire en langue Berbère, le fils de la plaine.

Donc, si vous avez aimé et que vous voulez savoir la suite, vous n'avez qu'à me le faire savoir , -review please-. Je sais que pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de sérieux entre Harry et Draco, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses, mais faut être passiant dans la vie. Pour en savoir plus, lisez les prochains chapitres et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Alors, si vous avez aimé,review et si vous n'avez pas aimé, review.

!Merci!


	2. Celui qui gagne, a son prix

Romance et suspense à Pré-au-lard

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance et suspense

- Couple : Harry P. ET Draco M.

- Note: Voici donc le 2e chapitre, espérons qu'il vous plaira. 

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.2 : Celui qui gagne, a son prix

Après s'être élancé vers le premier obstacle, Draco se précipita vers le deuxième, puis le troisième et tout cela sans fautes. Harry commençait à se décourager, il observait Draco sur son pure sang Arabe, il lui semblait apercevoir un beau chevalier blond sur son étalon, galoppant à la rescousse de quelque demoiselle en détresse, cette image le fit rire un instant, quand Draco se tourna vers lui, pour voir la tête qu'il pouvait faire, car jusqu'ici, il avait fait un sans fautes. Leur regard se croisèrent etttt BOUUUMMM, Malfoy tomba à la renverse, ainsi que son cheval, il avait manqué le dernier obstacle. Harry voulut déscendre de son cheval pour l'aider, mais il se retint. Il attendit que son adversaire se soit relevé, puis il s'élança:

- Vas-y Agwmar, Yah! Yah!

Draco se rongea presque les ongles, il avait fait quand même une erreure, il avait peur de perdre, non pas parce qu'il devrait se réconcilier avec Harry, mais juste le fait d'avoir perdu un défit l'enflammé, et contre Potter en plus. Harry, tandis qu'à lui, il avait réussi les 4 premiers obstacles, mais il manqua le cinquiéme. Draco faillit sauté de joie:

- Égalité, c'est pas mal égalité, c'est mieux que rien de toute façon, se dit-il à lui-même.

Mais Harry n'avait pas finit, il lui restait deux obstacles. Il parcourut l'avant-dernier sans problèmes. Il sauta par deçu le dernier, il y était presque, le sol était à sa porté, puis, tout à coup, le cheval trébucha sur la dernière planche de l'obstacle ETTTTTTT c'était fini, la planche tomba.

Draco s'avança vers Harry en tenant son cheval par les harnais:

- Donc, j'ai fait UNE erreure et toi DEUX. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai gagné Potter.

- Bon et bien je vais en parler avec Mrs Weasley, et je te rappelerais.

- Bien, mais pas de coups foirés Potter, voilà mon numéro...1

Il lui communiqua son numéro, puis il s'en alla. Harry le suivit du regard, il remua sa tête, comme pour chasser quelque chose, puis il s'en alla à son tour raporter son cheval.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nous sommes le Lundi 20 Juin

Harry était le premier à arriver au travail, il ouvrit le magasin et entra. Il trouva une lettre à son nom par terre, il l'ouvrit et découvrit une invitation, pour le 31 Juillet prochain, à un bal masqué préparé par un collègue de travail, Chris McCornell. Cette fête était à l'occasion de sa 2e année de mariage avec sa femme, Amy McCornell et il pouvait emmener avec lui deux personnes de son choix.

- Ah, ben, génial! C'est mon jour d'anniversaire, je vais bien m'amuser.

Hermione arriva juste après avec Ron, Harry en profita pour leur en parler, il les invita à l'accompagner au bal et ils acceptèrent. Puis. ils se mirent tout de suite au travail. Les clients commençaient à arriver, et comme Harry attendait Lindsay, elle arriva à son tour. Elle lui donna les mesures de son fiancé, puis s'en alla. Quelques temps après, Harry fit un sot au bureau de Mrs Weasley et lui parla de l'aventure qu'il avait eu durant le week-end dernier. Après une petite réflexion, elle décida d'appeller Ron et Hermione pour en discuter. Ron fut choqué, mais Hermione ne dit rien:

- Non mais à quoi t'as penser Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'es tombé sur la tête? proféra Ron, Malfoy, mannequin, chez-nous?

- Je ne veux pas revenir sur ma décision, rétorqua Harry, je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que...

- Finalement, coupa Hermione, Draco à quand même la taille d'un mannequin et il n'est pas mal, non? Il a une bonne corpulence physique et ...

- Mais tes devenues folle Hermione, objecta Ron, Malfoy?

- Mais c'est pour la boutique Ron, il portera à merveille nos costumes, ne t'inquiette pas, le rassura-t'elle.

Cela prit du temps avant de convaincre Ron, et après qu'il est donné sont accord, à contre coeur évidemment, Harry appela Draco et lui donna un rendez-vous pour le Samedi 25 juin. Comme c'est un jour oû la boutique sera fermé, ils ne seraient pas dérangés par les clients et ça sera parfait.

À SUIVREEE...

1 Ne vous inquiétez pas, moi aussi jvoudrais bien avoir son numéro. Si je l'avais, je ne serais pas égoiste, jvous le donnerez(enfin...).

Vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir savoir la suiiiteee ? Enfin, jvais faire de mon mieux pour le 3e chapitre, jvais essayer de... bouger un peu les évènements. Mais c'est pas mieux comme ça, non ? D'attendre un peu ?. Mais non, jblague, jvais accoucher, ne vous inquiétez pas(hihi XD)... Le pire, c'est que tout les chapitres sont prêts, ils n'attendent que vous. Je n'attend que vos reviews, pour savoir si ça vous plaît ou pas ? La prochaine fois, jvous mettrais les chapitres 3,4 et 5.

Alors REVIEW PLEEEAASEE ! X3


	3. Séances photos

Romance et suspense à Pré-au-lard

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance et suspense

- Couple : Harry P. ET Draco M.

- Remerciements: Merci beaucoup à mifibou, Elsy et vert emeraude pour leur review, ça m'encourage beaucoup.

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.3 : Séances photos

Nous sommes le Samedi 25 Juin

- Reculez s.v.p, reculez! J'ai besoin d'espaces pour mieux capturer ces photos, dit le photographe en dictant à Draco les positions qu'il devait prendre.

Draco était aux anges, il écoutait le photographe comme s'il avait été son professeur. Il prennait plaisir à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on le coiffe, qu'on le maquille, etc. D'ailleurs, c'était Harry qui se chargeait de ses costumes, car Ron refusait d'être au service de cet orgueilleux. Comme Hermione s'occupe des vêtements pour femmes, et que les séances photos de cette série se dérouleront le lendemain, avec Ticha qui posera pour les plus belles robes de la maisons, elle restait là, les bras croisés à regarder Draco. Ron n'aimait pas ça, il était...comment dire...un peu jaloux:

- Non mais tu es jaloux Ron, il n'y a pas de mal à ce que je regarde Malfoy poser, lui dit-elle, ces costumes lui vont si bien...Finalement, il est pas mal, hein?

Les cheveux roux de Ron faillirent s'enflammer, il regarda Draco d'un oeil meurtrié.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas Ronald, ce n'est que pour la boutique que je suis heureuse, c'est quand même bien qu'on est trouvé quelqu'un comme Malfoy pour la collection de cet été. Et en plus, on ne pouvait refuser cela à Harry.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appeles Ronald.

- MALEFOY, dit Harry à haute voix, arrête de bouger, sinon tu vas froisser ta chemise.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tes cheveux me chatouillent, tu ne pourrais pas les couper et les coiffer pour une fois?

- Non mais de quoi jme mêle? Je fais ce que je veux, avec mes cheveux.

- Je fais ce que je veuxxx, avec mes cheveuxxx..., limita-t-il.

- Ce que tu peux être pathétique à ton âge, Malfoy. Et arrête de chanter, le photographe attend.

- Bon, c'est fini vous deux, le photographe attend, dit Hermione. Draco venait d'enfiler une troisième tenue, de couleur vert foncée et il alla s'installer en face du cliché.

- Le vert vous va à merveille, jeune homme. C'est parfait, fit remarqué le photographe.

Ce dernier ordonna à Draco de se mettre de dos à l'appareil avec les bras croisés derrière, de tourner légèrement sa tête vers lui et de produire un sourire narquois. Draco exécuta son ordre et CLASHHH, (le petit oiseau est sorti:p). Harry observé la scène d'un air ravi, il était content d'avoir rencontré Draco au centre Équestre. Il faisait du bon travail, quand même.

- Ey, Mr.Potter, pourriez-vous doter notre mannequin d'un vêtement plus attirant, demanda le photographe.

- Plus...plus attirant? Comment plus attirant, il y a différents...

- Attirant dans le plan féminin, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

- Ohhhh! Je voiiis. Et bien Malfoy, appela Hermione, même si ce n'est pas dans mon domaine, je crois quand même avoir une petite idée là-dessus.

Après 15 minutes, Draco sortit de la salle d'essayage avec un accoutrement noir, sans cravate, mais avec une chemise bleu marine à moitié ouverte sur son torse et une veste noire assortie à un beau pantalon qui tombé sur ses chaussures noires cirées. Il alla s'installer une nouvelle fois devant l'appareil:

- C'est bien, c'est parafait, mais il manque quelque chose.

Le photographe s'approcha de Draco, le contempla de haut en bas, puis, tout à coup, il sembla avoir trouver le problème. Il leva sa main vers les cheveux du blond et les ébouriffa, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent en batailles. Puis, il retira la chaîne en argent doté d'une croix, qu'il portait et la plaça au cou du jeune homme. L'ornement lui tombait sur la poitrine. Cela fit un HIC à Harry, il le trouva si beau arrangé de la sorte, c'est véritablement un ...

- ... gentleman, vous êtes un vrai gentleman monsieur Malfoy, dit le photographe, il a de la«classe» ce bonhomme.

- Ah, merci! Et sans me vanter, on m'a souvent fait cette remarque, divulgua Draco d'un air satisfait.

Le photographe prit deux clichés de ce costume, un où Draco écartait légèrement ses jambes, mettait ses mains dans les poches du pantalon et baissé la tête en acquisant un regard séduisant(GGRRRRR!). Et un autre où le photographe lui indiqua d'enlever sa blouse et de déboutonner les deux derniers boutons du bas de sa chemise. Puis, il lui demanda de s'allonger de tout son long sur un canapé grenat, qu'on lui apporta, en mettant ses mains derrière la tête, les pieds croisés et le regard levé vers le vide du plafond.1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après deux heures, la séance fut enfin terminé. Il était 5h30 P.M et tout le monde étaient occupés à ranger les accesoirs qui ont servis à la scéance de photographie. Harry resta le dernier, pour arranger les tenues restantes. Après avoir fini, il prit sa veste, sortit et ferma la porte du magasin. Il allait se retourner pour partir, quand il entendit quelqu'un venir derrière lui, avant même qu'il ait pu tourner la tête pour distinguer qui cela pouvait-être:

- Un petit creux Potter?

Harry se retourna, et apperçut Draco adossé contre un poteau de la rue, un pied relevé par derrière, fumant une cigarette.

À suivre(Comme Dab.)

1 Put..Puré de foie gras de cul d'canard , si je pouvais obtenir la pellicule de ce maudit appareil, je scotcherais ces photos partout où jpourais (lolz -)

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu, car je sais qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'l'action entre Harry et Draco. Pour ceux qui aiment les lemons, ne vous attendez pas à en trouver. Il y aura lieu d'un slash évidement et je suis sur que vous allez adoré la fin du prochain chapitre, mais pas de lemon, pas dans ma première fic en tout cas. Donc, rendez-vous aux reviews, please.


	4. Un petit dîner

Romance et suspense à Pré-au-lard

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance et suspense

- Couple : Harry P. ET Draco M.

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.4: Un petit dîner

Après avoir entendu la voix, Harry se retourna et baissa la tête en souriant. Il mit les clés dans sa poche et dit:

- C'est une bonne idée, pourquoi pas, cette journée m'a creusé l'estomac.

Draco finit sa cigarette, la jetta et l'écrasa avec son pied. Puis, il se décolla du poteau:

- Et bien, allons-y! déclara-t-il.

Draco partit devant et Harry le suivit.

- Où voudrais-tu dîner? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Comme c'est toi qui m'a invité, je te laisse l'honneur de décider.

- Très bien alors, suis-moi. Ce n'est pas dans un endroit chic que je t'emmene, comme tu devais sûrement penser. Il n'y a pas que le luxe dans ma vie, j'aime bien la tranquilité et les choses simples aussi.

- Tu te trompes. Enfin, j'ai peut-être cru cela auparavant, mais plus maintenant.

Il arrivèrent devant une petite auberge, The Horse's House . Draco poussa la porte et Harry entra le premier. Parmis les dix tables qu'il y avait, seulement trois étaient occupées. Ils en choisirent une, près d'une grande fenêtre, puis s'installèrent et attendèrent. Quelques secondes plutard, le serveur arriva avec deux menus et il les leur tendit:

- Bon, ben je crois que je vais prendre un verre de bièraubeurre et des pâtes au frommage, demanda Harry en premier.

- Pour ma part, dit Draco, je prendrais aussi un verre de bièraubeurre avec du riz au poulet.

Le serveur prit en notela commande des deux jeunes hommes, reprit les menus et s'en alla.

- Malfoy, pourquoi, m'as-tu attendu tout à l'heure, pour m'inviter à manger? demanda Harry.

- Parce que...

-?

- Parce que je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez-moi et puis quand j'ai vu que tu allais terminer ton travail plus tard que tout les autres, je me suis dis que tu aurais sûrement faim.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, même si je n'est pas gagné contre toi Samedi dernier, j'ai quand même gagné ce que j'avais demander?

Draco ne répondit pas et le serveur arriva enfin avec les mets demandés. Il prit une bouchée de son plat, but une gorgée dans son verre et répondit:

- Mange donc au lieux de dire des bêtises, la faim te fait délirer.

Harry sourit, mais ne répliqua pas. Il se contenta de changer de sujet et tout le dîner se déroula bien. Ils discutèrent de thèmes divers, tel que le travail, la vie quotidienne, les gens, etc. Après qu'ils aient fini, Draco alla payer l'addition, Harry laissa un pourboire sur la table et ils sortirent. À l'extérieure, la rue était déserte et tandis qu'ils marachaient, Draco se mit à siffler un air.

- Que fredonnes-tu ainsi? demanda Harry.

- Tu n'entends pas?

- Non quoi?

- Écoute bien, lui dit-il en lui pointant le coin de la rue, il y a une musique qui vient de là-bas.

Harry tendit l'oreille pour intercepter la mélodie. Draco avait raison. Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus de l'endroit et quand il furent devant la maison d'où sortait la musique, Harry reconu le rythme lent et continu du Tango, Draco s'immobilisa.

- M'accordez-vous cette dance? demanda-t-il à Harry en lui tendant la main.

- Qu..quoi? dit Harry d'un air abasourdi.

- Non, je rigole, c'est juste que cette chanson me fait rappeler des souvenirs. Je la connais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai sifflet. Bon aller, je te quitte ici...

Harry lui attrapale bras et lui dit:

- Est-ce parce que tu ne sais pas dancer, que tu t'es repenti? le défia-t-il.

Draco le regarda d'un oeil amusé, et accepta le défi. Il sortit une rose rouge qu'il avait pris sur la table du café et la mit entre ses lèvres. Il prit la main d'Harry, le tira vers lui et le fit tourner, puis le lacha, tapa des main et du pied en deux coups, puis le rattrapa par la taille. Harry avait mis son bras gauche autour de la taille de Draco et ce dernier fit de même. Sa main droite qui tenaitla main gauche du jeune blond étaient dirigés devant eux. La mélodie était si rythmé et leurs gestes si souples, qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un avec la dance. La musique devenait de plus en plus enivrante et frénétique. Harry s'écarta de Draco sans lui lacher la main, se raprocha de lui et le fit tourner à son tour. Ils glissaient et traînaient leur pieds sur le sol, avançaient et reculaient, puis tournaient, se quittaient, tapaient des mains et se rattrapaient. Draco fit tourner Harry une dernière fois, avant que la musique ne s'achève et pour finir, il le fit tomber à la renverse sans le lacher, il se pencha sur lui, comme pour l'embrasser mais, la musique était finit et ils se redressèrent. Draco se détacha d'Harry, retira la rose d'entre ses lèvres, la lui jetta et s'en alla.

À SUIVRE...

Alors, alors, alors? Jvous ai pas menti, ça s'est bien passé hein? Enfin si vous avez aimé bien sur. Laissez-moi un review, jveux savoir ce que vous en avez pensé et en attendant, lisez donc le chapitre 5 .


	5. Les félicitations

Romance et suspense à Pré-au-lard

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance et suspense

- Couple : Harry P. ET Draco M.

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.5: Les félicitations

Nous sommes le Mercredi 29 Juin1

- Harry, cria Hermione, il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la réception, vite !

- J'y cours !

En se précipitant vers la réception, Harry reconut Lindsay qui l'attendait. Il alla la saluer, quand il se rappela du costume qu'elle avait commandé. Il la pria d'attendre 5 minutes, puis il revint avec une boîte contenant la demande. Il la lui tendit, elle le remercia, paya la somme qu'il fallait, puis s'en alla.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ticha eurent beaucoup de travail durant la semaine, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas une minute, surtout qu'ils avaient eu la scéance photo de Ticha à faire dimanche dernier, qui s'est bien passé. Mrs Wealsey était très fière d'eux, ils faisaient quand même du bon travail.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nous sommes le Vendredi 01 Juillet

Ron entra en courant dans la boutique, trébucha sur les boîtes à cintres et cria:

- Ça y est, ils sont arrivés! Vite, vite, venez voir!

Ils se précipitèrent tous sur lui pour lire les magazines Summer Collection for Man et Summer Collection for Woman. Ils hurlèrent de joie quand ils découvrirent que leur magasin était en première page des deux magasines, ce qui veut dire No.1. Ils étaient fières de détenir cette renommée par rapport à de plus prestigieux magasins.

- Grâce à Malfoy et à Ticha, nous sommes No.1 pour la collection de cette été, s'exclama Hermione.

Ils embrassèrent Ticha jusqu'à ce qu'elle est les joues rouges.

- Il ne faudra pas oublier de remercier Malfoy aussi, dit Harry.

- Justement Harry, dit Mrs Weasley, je lui réserve une surprise. À toi Ticha, je te la donne maintenant, suis-moi.

Ticha la suiva dans son bureau et en ressortant, elle dit d'un air Théâtral:

- Être ou ne pas être, tel est la question. Romeo, pourquoi es-tu Romeo. Vous ne devinez pas mon cadeau?demanda-t-elle.

- Non! s'exlamèrent les autres.

- J'ai gagné un voyage pour deux semaines à Vérone et pour deux personnes, c'est-à-dire pour moi et Jimmy.

- Qui est Jimmy, demanda Ron.

- C'est mon fiancé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En rentrant chez-lui, Harry fut envahit d'une grande joie:

parce qu'il avait accomplit du bon travail durant la semaine;

2- car touts les efforts que lui et les autres ont réalisés ont étés récompensés, en parvenant en 1ère place des ventes. 

Il retira ses chaussures, enfila ses babouches offertes par Neville, lors de son voyage en Tunisie, puis alla se laver les mains. Il se dirigea par la suite vers la cuisine, mit un tablier, ouvra le réfrigérateur et se frotta la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à manger, il regarda l'horloge, 18h15. Il commença par préparer une salade au fromage et à l'huile d'olive. Par la suite, il fit décongeler des vol-au-vents au micro-onde, il prépara, comme accompagnement, une sauce béchamel aux olives et aux carottes et il parsema le tout de morceaux de viandes hachées. Quand les vol-au-vents furent prêts, il répandit la sauce à l'intérieur. Il aimait cuisiner, et de toute façon, vu qu'il était seul, il fallait bien qu'il se débrouille.

Tandis qu'il allait mettre la table, il entendit la sonnerie retentir, il se demanda qui cela pouvait être. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lever la tête vers le nouveau venu, que ce dernier se jetta à l'intérieur.

- Ey doucement! s'exclama-t-il.

Harry se retourna et reconnut Malfoy. Ce denier l'observait d'un air radieux, accompagné de gros yeux. (version chibi)

- Merci beaucoup Potter, j'ai lu le magasine tout àl'heure, c'est formidable. Je suis une star maintenant...

- Relaxe Max, dit Harry en riant, calme-toi. En revanche Malfoy, c'est moi qui devrait te...

- Qu'est-ce que ça sent comme ça?

Il se mit à renifler l'air, il s'arrêta une seconde et leva le doigt:

- Des vol-au-vent, oui c'est ça, des vol-au-vents. T'as fait des vol-au-vent?

- Bon, okay, je t'invite, je pense en avoir assez pour deux personnes. Et de toute façon, je te dois un dîner.

- Je ne dirais pas non. Merci!

Draco entra et Harry ferma la porte.

- C'est quand même beau chez-toi, je ne savais pas que tu habitais dans une belle villa.

- À vrai dire, c'est la maison de mes parents et après leur mort, elle a été vendue. Quand je suis sorti du collège de Poudlard et que j'ai détenu ce métier d'Auror, j'ai pu obtenir assez d'argent pour la racheter. Au fait, comment as-tu eu mon adresse?

- Je l'ai trouvé au travail, j'espère que ça ne te dérenge pas?

- Non, mais puisque tu es là, met donc la table.

Harry lui montra où se trouvaient les couverts et il s'exécuta. En disposant les assiettes, Draco reconnut la rose qu'il lui avait donné le soir où ils avaient danser, elle était dans un vase sur la table à manger. Il était 20h00 quand ils se mirent à table et ils commencèrent par la salade.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te remercier pour le magazine, dit Draco, et merci aussi d'avoir convaincu les autres de me laisser poser pour vous.

- Mais, il n'y a pas de quoi. Et avant que j'oublis, Mrs Weasley voudrait que tu passes dans son bureau cette semaine, elle a quelque chose pour toi.

- Très bien, je passerais. Au fait, tu es bon cuisinier, tu t'en sort pas mal.

- J'ai appris tout seul, mais tu sais, c'est pas ''sorcier''.

Après qu'ils aient fini, ils débarassèrent la table et Harry fit la vaisselle. Par la suite, il proposa à Draco un petit verre de champagne. À 21h30, Draco s'aperçu qu'il était tard et qu'il était l'heure de partir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu parts déjà? demanda Harry.

- Il le faut, il est 21h30. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas te dérenger plus longtemps.

- Ah! Mais non, pas dutout, mais si tu es fatigué, alors bonne nuit.

Draco s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour partir, Harry le suivit pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit quand Draco se retourna et lui mit l'index droit sur la bouche, pour ne pas qu'il parle.

- Chuuut,lui chuchota-t-il àl'oreille. 2

À suivre...

1 C'est mon jour d'anniversaire -

2 Vous voulez savoir la suite:p

Oh...Qu'est-ce qui va se passer dans le prochaine épisode? si on veut le savoir, review et rendez-vous la prochaine fois avec les chapitres 6, 7 et 8. Jvous l'ai dit, tout les chapitres sont prêts, il ne manque que votre consentement.


	6. L'intrus

Romance et suspense à Pré-au-lard

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance et suspense

- Couple : Harry P. ET Draco M.

- Remerciements: Merci encore à Dia, Bibilouvette, nope, mifibou et Vert emeraude pour leur review donc c'est demandé et voila les 3 prochains chapitres. GROS GROS BISOUS ET MERCI ENCORE!

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.6: L'intrus

Harry fus surpris du geste de Draco. Il recula pour parler quand ce dernier lui attrapa le bras:

- Ne bouge plus, ne parle plus et ne respire plus, lui dit-il.

- Mais pourquoi?

Draco leva son doigt vers le 1er étage, en effectuant un clin d'oeil à Harry, 

- Il y a quelque chose qui bouge là-haut, lui murmura-t-il. Il y aurait-il quelqu'un d'autre que nous dans cette maison?

- Non, non, de toute façon, je n'entend rien.

- Tu sais pourquoi on m'a accepté comme Auror?

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais su!

- Et bien, c'est parce que j'ai une ouïe excellente, même mieux que la plupart des gens.

Draco se précipita vers les escaliers et monta au 1er. Il courut le long du couloir quand, tout à coup, il commença à voir des lumières et des étoiles dans tout les sens. Sa vue se brouilla, sa tête lui faisait mal, il ne pouvais plus marcher. Il essaya d'avancer, mais il perdit l'équilibre et il s'effondra parterre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En rouvrant les yeux, Draco constata qu'il était allongé dans un lit à baldaquin pourvut de rideaux bleu-marine. Il se releva, tira le voilage, quand il apperçut Harry dormant sur une chaise. Il déscendit du lit, mit ses souliers et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu nous quittes déjà? demanda Harry

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillé.

Harry se leva, il avait l'air fatigué. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, s'étira et dit:

- Tu sais que t'as faillit te faire tuer.

- Ha bon?

- J'ai oublier de t'avertir que j'avais mis un sortilège comme système de sécurité à cet étage, mais tu es parti à toute vitesse vers l'escalier.

- Et bien merci beaucoup, depuis que je suis tombé de cheval la dernière fois, mon dos me fait affreusement mal. Et l'intrus, as-tu trouvé quelqu'undans la maison?

- Oui, en effet il y avais une personne sur le toit, j'ai sorti ma baguette, j'ai annuler le sortilège et j'ai couru jusqu'au grenier qui est au 2e. Il ne m'a pas entendu et grâce à mon empathie, j'ai pu ressentir sa présence. Je me suis approché de lui et il eu le réflexe de se retourner après que j'ai allumé une lampe sans faire expret. J'ai pu voir son visage, mais avant que j'ai pu le rattraper, il s'était jetté par dessus une fenêtre en brisant la vitre, puis plus rien après. Je suis sur d'avoir déjà vu son visage quelque part.

- Dans une vie antérieure peut-être. Mais il a sauté du 2e? Et tu ne mets pas de système d'alarme au grenier?

- Si, il est même permanent, mais l'intrus a réussi à le désactiver. Et je ne sais pas comment il s'en est pris.

- Et tu es allé vérifier dehors, pour voir s'il ne s'était pas tué ?

- Oui, mais il n'y avait personne, rien. Il a complètement disparut.

Draco s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'Harry, plia les jambes et prit un air sérieux.

- Alors, si tu as vu son visage, à quoi ressemlait-il?

- Il mesurait environ 1,78m et devait peser 75kg. Il avait un visage blême et un menton arrondi, de maigres joues, des cheveux longs et noirs à mi-dos. Il possédait des yeux noisettes...

- C'est bon, je sais c'est qui, l'interrompa Draco.

- Comment ça tu sais c'est qui?

- C'est Rayce, un Mangemort.

- Et comment sais-tu cela?

- Parce que, moi, je n'ai pas encore pris mes vacances et qu'on l'a détecté après ton départ du travail.

- Est-ce une coïncidence ou est-ce que cette personne me poursuit? s'interrogea Harry. Au fait, Rayce, c'est son nom?

- Non, dit Draco, c'est son pseudo. On ne connait pas son vrai nom.

Harry sembla heureux d'avoir une nouvelle mission à accomplir, pour retrouver cet étranger qui le poursuivait. Après quelques secondes de silence, Draco appuya son coude gauche sur le dos de la chaise et soutena sa tête à l'aide de sa main. Il attendrit son regard et se mit à contempler Harry. Ce dernier se sentit gêné:

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça? mais arrête!

- Tu m'as dit que tu étais empathique, alors essayes de deviner ce que je ressent.

Harry ferma les yeux et commençat à rire. Il se releva, ouvrit les yeux et s'agenouilla devant Draco :

- Mon pauvre Malfoy, tu me fais tellement pitié.

- Et pourquoi cela?

Harry tendit sa main et tira le revolver qu'avait Draco dans son pantalon, si rapidement, que ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de réagir.

- Jolie arme, dit Harry en la faisant passer d'une main à l'autre, tu n'as pas suffisamment confiance en ta baguette?

- Tu es rapide, Bravo, dit Draco. Si j'ai une arme, c'est pour la simple raison que c'est plus rapide qu'une baguette. Au lieu de perdre mon temps à divulguer une formule, je tire. Les fous furieux qu'on poursuit de nos jours ne te laissent aucune chance, si tu ne les tues pas, ils te tuent. En passant, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais que tu devines, j'ai essayé de voir si tu pouvais ressentir mon attirance envers toi.

- Hahaaa(MDR)1, tu rigoles? s'étonna Harry.

Alors que le fusil allait passer dans la main droite d'Harry, Draco profita de ce moment pour lui sauter dessus, tel un animal et lui arracha l'arme en faisant tomber Harry sur le dos. Ce dernier ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et découvrit un lynx blanc aux yeux gris sur lui. L'animal l'observa un instant, puis bondit hors de la chambre et s'esquiva.

À suivre...

1 Mort de rire o

Je me demande si ça vous plaît cette idée d'Animagus? J'ai tellement eu envie d'introduire cette notion dans ma fic. Et pas de lion ni de serpents, faut changer un peu, non? Sinon, je pense que ça commence là. Draco vient de révéler quelque chose à Harry, mais est-ce vrai. Pour le savoir, on sait ce qu'on doit faire. Review .


	7. Des questions

Romance et suspense à Pré-au-lard

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance et suspense

- Couple : Harry P. ET Draco M.

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.7: Des questions

Nous sommes le Lundi 03 Juillet

Cela fait trois semaines que Harry est en vancance, il a passé son week-end au centre Équestre à méditer sur son nouvel adversaire. Qui cela pouvait-il être, que lui voulait-il?

Tout en ce posant ces questions, il se rappela la soudaine transformation de Draco en lynx blanc vendredi dernier, il n'était du tout pas au courant qu'il était un Animagus. Il décida de garder ce secret pour lui, de ne le révéler à personne.

Il entra Lundi matin dans la boutique avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et il alla enfiler sa tenue de travail. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'essayage pour aider Lunkia, une jeune vendeuse de 22 ans à ranger des chemises qu'avaient essayés les clients, quand soudain, la porte du magasin s'ouvrit et Draco entra. Ce dernier alla vers la réception pour demander Mrs Weasley quand Harry arriva soudain et poussa Tristan Aiken de sa chaisede travail :

- Oui monsieur, vous avez besoin de quelque chose? demanda-t-il à Draco comme s'il ne le connaissait pas.

- Ah Potter! s'exlama-t-il, tu es secrétaire maintenant? Je suis venu voir Mrs Weasley

- Ey, Potter, cria Tristan, tu pourrais faire attention et me laisser faire mon travail?

- Je suis désolé Aiken, tu peux reprendre ta place, je vais m'occuper de MONSIEUR.

Harry prit Draco par le bras et le tira vers le bureau de la patronne, et comme elle ne s'y trouvait pas, Harry profita pour parler à Draco:

- Un Animagus, dit-il, c'est bien, es-tu signalé?

Draco prit place devant le bureau de Mrs Weasley, posa sa tête dessus et laissa ses bras pendre vers le sol.XD

- S'il te plaît Potter, je suis épuisé, garde tes questions pour la prochaine fois.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?

- Tu te rappelles de Rayce?

- Oui et comment!

- Et bien, moi et McCornell l'avons poursuivit toute la nuit et ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

- Je crois que je vais retourner au travail et m'occuper de cette affaire personellement, dit Harry.

- Non, non, pour l'instant contentes-toi de profiter de tes vacances et ensuite on verra.

Mrs Weasley entra dans son bureau et vit les deux jeunes hommes en plein discussion. Ils se retournèrent vers elle et la saluèrent.

- Malfoy, dit-elle, je pense que c'est Harry qui vous a prévenu de mon invitation. Pour vous remercier de votre coopération, j'aimerais vous offrir un présent, un voyage pour deux personnes au pays de votre choix.

- De mon choix, dit-il, c'est intéressant, et bien, je ne sais pas...

- Quand vous auriez choisi, Harry vous apportera vos billets.

- D'accord et je pense que j'ai déjà pris ma décision, je ne suis encore jamais allé à Venise, donc j'opterais pour cette destination.

- C'est entendu!

Harry accompagna Draco vers la porte et sortit avec lui devant le magasin et lui dit:

- Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'avais dit vendredi dernier?

- Non quoi?

Harry devint un peu gêné, finalement quand Draco lui avait demandé s'il ressentait son attirance envers lui, c'était faux. Draco souria malicieusement et dit:

- À la prochaine Potter et d'ici-là, porte-toi bien.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry travailla encore une semaine, quand Mrs Weasley décida de lui laisser les trois dernières semaines du mois de juillet qui lui restaient de libre, pour qu'il se repose et qu'il profite de ces derniers jours de vacances.

Nous sommes le Lundi 11 Juillet

Harry était content de profiter de ses vacances, même s'il aurait aimé rester au Weasley's Household. Il était 19h25, il était assis sur un siège du salon et il lisait un roman. Il s'arrêta de lire, posa son livre sur la table basse à côté de lui, se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il prit la photo de ses parents et il l'embrassa quand il sentit un vent tiède passer sur son visage. Il regarda les fenêtres du salon, mais elles étaient fermés, il se tourna vers la porte, mais tout était clos. Il allait revenir vers son fauteuil, mais l'image qui se présenta devant lui l'effraya. Il regarda autour de lui, mais cela ne ressemblait plus à son salon mais à un champ, à un immense champs à perte de vue.

- Mais où suis-je ?.?

À suivre...

Oh, que va-t-il se passer, où se trouve Harry. Que veux dire ce mystère. Pour le savoir, et bien, il faudra lire la suite. . Comme d'hab.


	8. Mysterious place

Romance et suspense à Pré-au-lard

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance et suspense

- Couple : Harry P. ET Draco M.

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.8: Mysterious place

Harry se mit à courir dans tout les sens en hurlant «Ya quelqu'un? », puis il s'arrêta après avoir aperçu une personne à 15 pats de lui. C'était une femme aux longs cheveux roux, vêtu d'une robe bleue au tablier vert.

- Tu te souviens de moi mon fils? demanda la femme.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux:

- Maman!

Il se précipita vers elle et la prise dans ses bras, il ne voulait plus la lacher. Elle se retourna vers lui, le ragarda de ses beaux yeux verts et prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Me pardonneras-tu un jour Harry de t'avoir abandonné dans ce monde cruel?

Harry s'étonna de la question.

- Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute maman, tu as été assassiné, toi et papa.

Elle baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

- On t'a laissé seul affronter la vie et les gens, je sais que tu as souffert et qu'on t'a fait souffrir.

- Ne dis pas ça maman, c'est du passé et aujourd'hui...

Elle se leva, fronça les sourcils et serra les poings:

- Non, c'est de notre faute d'avoir laissé notre enfant sans parents, sans familles et sans déffenses.

Elle se retourna et partit en courant dans la prairie. Harry se releva:

- Non, attend maman, tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute!

Il allait la rattraper, mais il se sentit rejeté par derrière. Il se retrouva dans son salon et CLASH, le lustre tomba à la place où il avait été. Il se retourna pour voir qui lui tenait le bras:

- On a essayé de te tuer Potter, et si je n'avais pas été là, tu te serais jetté dans les bras de la mort.

- Malfoy! Mais que fais-tu ici?

- Peu importe ce que je fais ici, l'important c'est qu'on a jetté un sort à ce cadre que tu tiens à la main et je pense savoir qui c'est.

- Rayce?

- Non.

- C'est pas Rayce?

- Non.

- C'est qui alors?

- Un complice qui fait le travail qu'on lui ordonne.

- Rayce n'agit donc pas seul?

- Et non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ta maison est bien protégée.

- Comment ça?

- Elle est surveillée 24h/24h par des Aurors.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit ça avant, vous auriez dû m'en parler et c'est à moi de décider si je veux être protégé ou pas.

Harry alla vite fermer les rideaux du salon et regarda au dehors, mais ne vut personne.

- Où sont-ils?

- Cachés bien sur, pour ne pas que les Mangemorts les voient.

- Les Mangemorts, des Mangemorts qui travaillent pour Voldemort? C'est impossible, je l'ai tué, c'est fini cette histoire.

- Oui c'est finit, mais qui te dit qu'il n'y aura pas de successeurs?

- À non, je suis fatigué, j'en ai marre de ces poursuites. Mais que me veulent-t-ils?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ils ne renonceront pas à te poursuivre.

- Bon, je suis fatigué, je vais allé me coucher.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nous sommes le Mardi 12 Juillet

Harry se réveilla, s'étira et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, mais il n'y avait personne. L'idée que des gens l'espionnaient pour le protéger et que d'autres essayaient de s'introduire chez-lui pour le tuer, le stressée. Il déscendit du lit quand il sentit quelque chose de mou sous ses pieds, il monta dessus et RLASHHH, des griffes lui arrachèrent la peau du mollet droit. Il poussa un cri déchirant. Un lynx blanc bondit sur lui, la patte prête à griffer de nouveau, puis redéscendit.

- MALFOYYYY!

Le lynx se transforma en être humain et Harry faillit le cogner.

- Je suis désolé Potter, mais il ne fallait pas me monter dessus.

- Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais là, et puis que fais-tu dans ma chambre? T'as passé la nuit ici?

Tout à coup, deux personnes entrèrent dans la chambre par la porte et un autre par la fenêtre en cassant la vitre.

- Tout va bien? demanda l'un.

Harry devint rouge de fureur. Du sang coulait de son pied et tachait ses draps.

- Oui ça va, dit Draco, il s'est simplement blessé. Je vais réparer ça, vous pouvez reprendre vos postes.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et d'un coup de baguette magique, Draco répara la fenêtre. Il attrapa Harry et ils transplanèrent ensemble vers l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, à Londres.

En arrivant à l'hôpital, ils se dirigèrent vers la réception et Draco demanda un médecin pour Harry. La secrétaire leur conseilla de monter au premier étage (Blessures par créatures vivantes) .

À suivre...

Ceux qui connaissent le manga Vampire Hunter D et qui ont vu le film BloodLust ont sûrement dû reconnaître quelque chose, n'est-ce pas? Donc, voilà pour la trilogie habituelle, la prochaine fois, les chapitres 9, 10 et 11. + Review please o


	9. Révélation

Romance et suspense à Pré-au-lard

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance et suspense

- Couple : Harry P. ET Draco M.

- Remerciements: Je te remercie squallinou de me render heureuse à l'aide de ce que tu m'as dit et merci beaucoup à Vert emeraude d'être toujours là. Merci encore les filles xxx 

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.9: Révélation

Il est 15h40 et Harry est allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital depuis bientôt 5 heures. Le médecin Bouavier lui avait appliqué une espèce de pommade grise sur sa plaie et ça faisait mal. Après que ce dernier soit sorti, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce et se dirigèrent vers Harry.

Le médecin nous a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, affirma Ron, et que la lésion que tu t'es faite partira d'ici la semaine prochaine.

- Mais comment t'as fait pour te mettre dans cet état? demanda Hermione.

- Et bien, dit Harry, après mon réveil, je suis allé m'asseoire dans mon jardin et un Chation1 ma sauté dessus et m'a griffé, car j'étais assis sur sa queue. Étrange non? dit-il en riant. 

- Que faisait un Chation dans ton jardin? demandèrent Ron et Hermione étonnés.

Harry essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire et:

- C'est l'animal domestique de mon voisin, il a dû s'échapper de la maison.

- Bizarre ton voisin, dit Hermione, j'espère que tu t'en remettras vite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais guéri avant le bal masqué qui aura lieu le 31 juillet.

Après être restés environ 1 heures, Ron et Hermione partirent et laissèrent Harry seul. 15 minutes plutard, Draco fit à son tour son apparition dans la pièce et dit:

- Le médecin m'a prévenu que tu passeras la nuit ici et qu'il te relachera demain après-midi.

- Génial et tout ça grace à ...

Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer ce qu'il allait dire que deux baguettes lui entrèrent dans la bouche.

- Mange, je t'ai apporté des nouilles chinoises. J'ai appris que tu aimais ça.

- Ah merfi, dit Harry la bouche plaine, et thoi thu manze pas?

- Non, j'ai pas faim.

Après qu'il ait finit de manger, Draco débarssa d'un coup de baguette les restes et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Potter?

- Quoi?

- Voudrais-tu un désert?

Harry s'étonna de la soudaine gentillesse de Draco.

- Non ça ira, merci.

- Potter?

- Quoi?

- Voudrais-tu que j'aille te chercher un journal?

- Non, c'est bon.

- Potter?

- QUOI!

- Je ne peux pas te laisser dormir ici ce soir.

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce qu'un mangemort peux profiter de ta situation actuelle pour t'attaquer.

- Tu sais, dit-il sarcastiquement, c'est de ma faute si je me retrouve ici.

- Je suis désolé, c'est bon?

Harry lui lança un ragrd féroce, puis baissa les yeux. Il se sentait bizarre tout à coup, il resentait quelque chose d'étrange, il avait envie de prendre Draco dans ses bras, son coeur battait la chamade. Mais cette sensation ne venait pas de lui.

- J'adore voir tes yeux briller.

En disant cela, Draco leva la main et caressa le visage d'Harry. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis il l'embrassa.

C'était donc vrai, se dit Harry, il ne plaisantait pas. Mais comment pouvais-t-il...

Draco releva la tête et baissa les yeux, comme s'il avait eu honte et s'était le cas. Harry le regarda bouche bée.

- Mais pourquoi..., commença Harry.

Mais Draco se transforma en lynx pour éviter de répondre et s'allongea au bas de son lit.

À suivre...

1 C'est le nom d'un chat sauvage que j'ai inventé

Il fallait que je sois rendu au chapitre 9 pour que Draco tente quelque chose pour prouver son amour ou peut-être son envie envers Harry. C'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour introduire cette déclaration dans ma fic pour que ça colle avec le reste de l'histoire, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? La suite? Clicker sur «chapitre 10».


	10. Un nouvel Animagus

Romance et suspense à Pré-au-lard

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance et suspense

- Couple : Harry P. ET Draco M.

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.10: Un nouvel Animagus

Harry était en plein sommeil, quand il entendit du bruit. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçu deux gros yeux gris devant son visage.

- Ahhhh! Malfoy, ne me fait plus jamais ça, tu veux que j'ai une crise cardiaque? Puis lève-toi de là.

Le lynx le regarda sévèrement et déscendit du lit. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, il faisait nuit. Harry se leva et alla à ses côtés, il ouvritle vitrail qui donnait à un balcon et sortit. Il s'assit sur une chaise et Draco alla le rejoindre. Harry regardait les étoiles tout en caressant le pelage du beau chat sauvage allongé près de lui.

Tout à coup, il se mit à regarder autour de lui, il sentait une présence, il se leva d'un bon et d'un réflexe, il entra dans la pièce suivit du lynx et referma directement le vitrail, quand un loup bondit sur la vitre. Le lynx et le loup se fixèrent longuement et ils sortirent leurs cros. Draco voulait attaquer l'animal, mais Harry refusa d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

Soudain, il arriva quelque chose d'inattendue, le loup traversa les carreaux et sauta au coup du lynx. Ce dernier riposta en lui donnant un coup au ventre, mais le loup lui griffa la machoir et faillit lui arracher un oeil. Le loup réussit à deux reprise à hypnotiser Draco, puis lui mordre ou lui griffer le corps. Le lynx était sans défense devant ce puissant animal, il ne pouvais plus rien faire.

Alors, une panthère noir bondit sur le loup et lui tordit le coup d'un seul geste, ensuite, elle se dirigea vers le lynx, lui laicha ses plaies et s'allongea à ses côtés.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nous sommes le Mercredi 13 juillet

Il faisait grand jour dans la pièce, et le lynx se reveilla parterre, à côté de la panthère toujours endormit. Draco reprit sa forme humaine et constata que Harry n'était plus dans la pièce, il tourna la tête vers le balcon, mais il n'y avait personne. Il avait mal, il avait mal et il saignait. Il se dirigea vers le lit, quand deux bras le soutinrent. Il se retourna et reconnut Harry.

- Mais où étais-tu? lui demanda-t-il.

- Mais là, lui répondit-il en pointant le sol, allongé à côté de toi.

- Tu es donc un Animagus, une panthère?

- Et oui, comme tu viens de le constater, il n'y a pas que toi qui peut se transformer. Et je te fairais remarquer que le corps du loup a disparu durant la nuit, volatilisé.

Il aida Draco à s'allonger sur le lit et fit appeler le médecin en lui racontant qu'une créature magique avait pénétré par la fenêtre et avait attaqué Draco. Mr. Bouavier allait utiliser la même pommade grise pour soulager les blessures de Draco, mais Harry proposa de le faire à sa place.

- Doucement Potter, je ne suis pas une poupée.

- Oui mais je t'ai pas demandé de jouer les héros.

- Penses-tu que cet animal est en réalité un Animagus qui aurait un rapport avec les Mangemorts qui me poursuivent?

- Évidemment! Tu devrais faire plus attention maintenant que tu sais ce dont ils sont capables.

- Ouais, traverser les vitres et pourquoi pas les murs?

Draco se sentit déjà mieux avant l'après-midi et put quitter l'endroit avec Harry. Après être sorti de l'hôpital, Draco découvrit sa voiture, une Mercedes C290, garé dans la rue et put reconduire Harry à Pré-au-lard, car ce dernier devait aller rendre visite à Ticha. Il ne la revérait plus, parce qu'elle allait partir en voyage pour Vérone et profiter de son prix. Il déscendit de la voiture devant chez la jeune fille et remercia Draco.

Il roulait à présent tout en songeant à ce qu'il avait fait, pourquoi il avait embrassé Harry? il ne le savait pas lui-même.

- Pourquoi ai-je fait cela?se demandait-il, peut-être que je commence à perdre la tête, peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession de mon corps et que... Non, non.

Il se mit à se cogner la tête sur le volant, il prit un paquet de cigarette, l'alluma et se mit à fumer.

À suivre...

Bon, pour ceux qui trouvent que mes chapitres sont un peu court, vous me le dites, okay? Vous avez le droit à l'expréssion, n'ayez pas peur. Vous avez aimez le truc du loup transversal? Même s'il a fait bobo à Draco, Harry était là pour le soigner. Review


	11. Souvenir

Romance et suspense à Pré-au-lard

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance et suspense

- Couple : Harry P. ET Draco M.

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.11: Souvenir

Ticha entendit frapper à sa porte et alla ouvrir aussitôt et reconnut Harry.

- Oh Harry, dit-elle d'un air déçu, que fais-tu ici?

- Je suis venu te souhaiter bon voyage. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, que se passe-t-il?

- Eu... non... euf..., balbutia-t-elle.

- Dis-moi, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, enfin, je croyais que c'était Jimmy. Comme il ne voulait pas m'accompagner à Vérone, je croyais qu'il s'était repantit et qu'il était revenu me dire qu'il acceptait finalement de m'accompagner.

Harry la regarda désolé:

- As-t-il une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir partir avec toi?

- Il dit qu'il a du travail et qu'il ne peut absolument pas prendre de vacances.

- Je suis désolé pour toi, mais tu peux inviter quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qui? Il ne me reste qu'un jour et puis je n'est plus envie d'y aller.

- Invite donc ta soeur Ayane, je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir.

- Bon d'accord, et puis tant pis pour lui, j'espère que la prochaine fois, il consentira à m'accompagner. Au juste, j'ai appris que t'avais passé la nuit à l'hôpital, que t'es-t-il arrivé?

Harry se sentit embarrassé, il n'avait pas envie de mentir un seconde fois, mais il n'avait pas le choix:

- J'ai été attaqué à la jambe par un Chation, alors que j'étais dans mon jardin.

- O.O!

- Oui, je sais, mais c'est l'animal domestique du voisin.

- Ah! D'accord. J'espère que ça va mieux.

- Oui, oui, merci de t'inquièter. Bon, et bien je dois te laisser.

Ticha l'accompagna à la porte et le salua.

- Passe un bon séjour.

- Merci!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry décida de marcher pour se rendre chez-lui. Arrivé devant la porte, il contempla sa maison et eu un léger frisson. Il entra dans la villa, retira ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la salle de bain1. Il fit couler un bain chaud, il se déshabilla, puis il se glissa dans l'eau. Il était détendue et ne pensait à rien, il ne faisait que profiter de la chaleur de l'eau et de la tranquilité qui régnait autour de lui. Tout à coup, un Fash lui traversa l'esprit:

FLASH-BACK

Harry se trouvait au septième étage d'un immeuble en construction, en plein coeur de Londres. Il faisait nuit et il sentait une horrible chaleur dans son dos, une main lui saisit le bras et le tira par-derrière.

- Vien Potter, il ne faut pas s'attarder ici.

Harry se retourna et reconnut un ancien collègue de travail, Mahler. En regardant devant lui, il vit un immense brasier entrain de consummer le bâtiment. Ils allaient partir en courant, mais une personne en costume vert leur barra le chemin, tira sa baguette de sa poche et cria:

- EXPELLIARMUS!

Mahler fut projeté sur le mur de gauche et une poutre lui tomba dessus.

- Un Mangemort? s'étonna Harry. Relève-toi Mahler, cria-t-il, relève-toi!

- Je ne peux pas Potter, je suis paralysé, je ne sens plus mes jambes.

Le Mangemort allait jetter un sort à Harry, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide, il sortit sa baguette et hurla:

- DESTRUCTUM! et INCENDIO!

Le Mangemort fut projeté dans le vide en s'enflammant. Harry se précipita vers Mahler pour l'aider, mais un nouveau Mangemort apparut et brandit une arme, il la pointa sur Harry et tira, mais il le manqua.

Tel un animal, Harry lui sauta dessus, lui retira l'arme des mains et atterrit derrière lui. Avant même que le Mangemort ait eu le temps de se retourner, Harry lui tira une balle dans la tête.

Il avait complètement oublier Mahler. Il se retourna dans sa direction, mais les flammes l'empêchaient d'avancer.

- Potter, aide-moi! entendait-il.

Il sauta par-dessus une charpente en fer, mais Mahler était en sang et les trois poutres qui se trouvaient au-dussus de lui, lui tombèrent dessus. Harry l'entendit hurler de douleur:

- POTTER!

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était sous l'eau, il faillit suffoquer. Il se releva et reconnut sa salle de bain. Il se ressaisit et tint sa tête à l'aide de ses mains et regarda autour de lui avec frayeur. Devenait-il fou? Pourquoi ce souvenir faisait-il surface?

À suivre...

1 Jpeux venir t'aider X3

Il fallait que je glisse un flashBack quelque part, sinon ça va pas. Qui est ce Mahler? Un ancien collègue d'Harry et rien d'autre? Pour le savoiiirrrr, review et rendez-vous la prochaine fois avec les chapitres 12, 13 et 14 +.


	12. Promenade sous la pluie

Romance et suspense à Pré-au-lard

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance et suspense

- Couple : Harry P. ET Draco M.

- Remerciements: Et bien malheureusement je n'ai eu des reviews de personneL bon ben merci quand meme! 

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.12: Promenade sous la pluie

Nous sommes le Jeudi 14 juillet

Aujourd'hui, il ne fait pas beau, il pleut, mais Harry adore voir la pluie tomber, il aime ce temps maussade. Il avait envie de sortir, il prit sa baguette et jetta un sort de torpeur à la maison. Il prit ensuite sa blouse et sortit sans parapluie. L'averse lui cingler le visage, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il se promenait dans la rue Andreas Libavius1 et passa devant le parc du quartier, il n'y avait personne. Il tourna une ruelle qui donnait au centre de Pré-au-lard. Il entra dans un magasin, acheta la gazette du sorcier et se mit à lirel'article «Quoi de nouveau au ministère de la magie» :

-«D'après ce que nous rapporte notre journaliste, Louis Bayley, aujourd'hui, un jeune Auror travayant au département de la justice magique, dénommé D.Malfoy fut attaqué par un loup sauvage des montagnes, alors qu'il conduisait, mais il réussit à le piéger. D'après notre reporter, ce loup était un Animagus qui est en ce moment entre les mains du département de la magie. Il s'avère être un Mangemort sur les traces de l'ancien maître des ténèbres. Il prétend que lui et ses semblables reprendront le pouvoir et finiront ce que Vous-Savez-Qui a commencé.

Cela veut-il dire que les Mangemorts sont de retour? Est-ce que les dires de cet individu son vrais et queles Mangemorts reviendront attaquer notre monde à nouveau?

D'ici-là, prenez garde à vous et pour en savoir plus, lisez le prochain article de demain.»

Même si le journal était à moitié mouillé, Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux:

Est-ce le même loup que la dernière fois ou est-ce un autre? se demandait-il, n'empêche qu'il en a après Malfoy. Mais c'est quoi encore cette histoire de maître des ténèbres, les journaux n'arrêteront apparement jamais leurs mensonges.

En marchant, il reconnut à travers la vitrine d'un restaurant Ron et Hermione en train de déjeuner. Cela le fit rire, il poussa la porte et entra.

- Bonjour vous deux, on déjeune?dit-il en retirant la frouchette que tenait Ron dans sa main droite.

- Hum, mais c'est bon, c'est quoi?

- C'est de la pizza Harry, dit Hermione d'un air exaspéré.

- Et tu manges ça avec une fourchette et un couteau? Ah oui, j'ai oublié, dit-il en s'assayant à côté d'eux, tu ne veux pas salir tes doigts en or. Vous m'invitez-?

Hermione et Ron tombèrent à la renverse.(version manga:p)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tu dis que des Mangemorts s'apprêtent à reprendre le pourvoir? n'importe quoi.

- Je le sais, mais lis le journal Hermione et tu verras.

- Tu sais Harry, il ne faut pas toujours croire ce qu'on lit dans les journaux.

Elle prit quand même la gazette et lut l'article.

- Décidement, Malfoy fait tout pour paraître dans un MAGASINE ou dans un journal, dit Ron.

- Oui, mais là c'était inattendu, il a été attaqué.

- D'accord, mais ne me dit pas que cela lui a déplut.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, Ronald, dit Hermione. Tu sais, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

- Tu me traites d'imbécile?

Ron et Hermione partirent en chamaille, comme au bon vieux temps, mais une chance qu'Harry étaitlà pour les arrêter. Ils sortirent tout les trois dans la rue et se mirent à marcher. Le soleil commeçait à se montrer, et ses rayons venaient caresser leurs visages. Harry leur raconta que les Mangemorts le poursuivaient et qu'ils avaient déjà essayés de l'attaquer chez-lui. Ron estima qu'Harry ne pouvait plus continuer à vivre seul dans sa villa. Mais ce dernier le rassura en lui disant que des Aurors surveillaient sa demeure 24h/24h.

- Avant que j'oublie Harry, dit Hermione, Mrs Weasley m'a demandé de te donner ceci.

Elle sortit de sa poche de jean une enveloppe et la lui tendit.

- C'est pour Malfoy, elle contient des billets à destination de Venise.

- Merci, je la lui remettrais quand je le verrais.

Ils se quittèrent au tournant de la rue saint Thomas d'Aquin1, où se trouvait le Weasley's Household. 

Harry revint chez-lui, ouvrit la porte, annula le sort de torpeur et retira sa veste trempée. Il posa le journal sur la table basse du salon et se jetta sur le canapé. Il s'apprêtait à faire une sièste quand il entendit des ronronnements. Il se demandait d'où pouvait-ils bien provenir. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait rien. Il se leva, se pencha derrière son canapé et hurla:

- Non mais c'est pas vrai!

À suivre...

1 Se sont des alchimistes du XVIe siècle.( Il faut me comprendre, j'adore l'alchimie).

J'ai eu l'idée du titre de ce chapitre en écoutant un clip de Gravitation (c'est un Yaoi manga). Donc, revenons à nos moutons, qu'est-ce qui se trouve derrière le fauteuil d'Harry? Moi, à votre place, je me poserais la question, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir? En plus, vous avez dla chance, le chapitre 13 est à votre porté.


	13. Imprévu

Romance et suspense à Pré-au-lard

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance et suspense

- Couple : Harry P. ET Draco M.

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.13: Imprévu

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, un lynx blanc sommeillait dans son salon. Il se leva pour

le réveiller, mais il recula de peur qu'il ne lui arrache encore un membre. Il revint avec un alpenstock1 et se mit à palper l'animal avec, mais rien à faire, il ne voulait pas se lever. Il

sortit donc sa baguette magique, la pointe sur lui et dit :

- RICTUSEMPRA!

L'animal se mit à gigoter. Il commença à émettre quelque chose qui ressemblait à un cri d'étouffement. Il se réveilla enfin en lanssant un cri qui ressemblait à un mélange de

miaulements et de rires. Draco reprit sa forme initiale, mais il resta au sol, il était pris par

un four rire incontrôlable.

- Arrête ça tout de suite Potter, dit-il en suffoquant de rire.

Harry s'amusa de ce spectacle et inversa le sort en disant:

- FINITE INCANTATEM!

-Mais tu es fou, hurla Draco, t'as failli me tuer.

Harry se mit à rire à son tour en se tenant le ventre.

- Je suis désolé Malfoy, mais tu ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Harry reprit son sérieux difficilement et regarda Draco.

- Que faisais-tu chez-moi?

- T'as laissé la fenêtre de ta salle de bain ouverte et comme elle se trouve au rez-de chassée,

ça été facile pour moi d'entrer, mais j'ai été pris par le sortillège de somnolence. Et imagine

si c'était un Mangemort qui s'était glicé chez-toi à ma place? Fais attentionla prochiane

fois.

- Qu'es-tu venu faire ici?

- Et bien, Raymond Lulle2, le ministre de la magie, m'a chargé de te dire que tu reprendrais

le travail avant la date prévu et que...

- Tu ne pouvais pas frapper à la porte, au lieu de t'introduire chez-moi comme un voleur et revenir si je n'étais pas là?

- Si, mais je voulais passer par le jardin.

- Pourquoi faire?

- Ben, pour faire un tour. Je suis entré dans la serre et j'ai découvert une éblouissante

Pendurial3.

Une Pendurial est une orchidée noir aux reflets dorés. C'était une fleur magique aux vertus maléfiques ou bénéfiques. Elle peut rendre un sorcier plus puissant qu'il ne l'est déjà, grâce

à une potion très difficile à préparer. Si le sorcier est bon, il l'utilisera pour faire le bien,

mais s'il est mauvais, il l'utilisera pour faire le mal. Elle est très puissante.

- Comment as-tu fait pour la trouver? Je l'est caché au fond de la serre dans un bocal en

verre invisible à l'oeil nu.

- T'appelles ça une serre, ce machin que t'as au fond du jardin?

- Oui, mais là n'est pas la question, j'veux savoir comment t'as fait pour voir la Pendurial?

- Ben, je me suis promené un peu et je suis tombé sur ce fameux bocal en verre. J'ai oublié

de te dire que j'ai des yeux indomptable, je vois à travers des objets transparent, mais tout dépend du degré de transparence.

- Ah! Très bien, mais la prochaine fois, attend que je revienne pour te faire visiter les lieux. Bon, alors, que t'as dit le ministre de la magie déjà?

- Tu reprendras le travail le Lundi 25 Juillet au lieux du 1er Août.

- Okay, c'est entendu, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Au fait, tiens voilà tes billets.

Harry sortit de sa poche une enveloppe et la lui tendit. Puis se souvint de l'article qu'il avait

lu tout à l'heure:

- J'ai appris, grâce à la gazette, que le loup qui t'avais attaqué à l'hôpital, t'as retrouvé.

- Les bonnes nouvelles vont vites. Et oui, il m'a retrouvé, il m'a sauté sur le par-brise, mais j'ai réussi à l'avoir en le figeant.

- As-tu réussis à tirer quelque chose de lui, apart qu'il soit un adepte de Voldemort?

- Oui, une migraine.

- L'important, c'est que tu t'en soit sorti.

En disant cela, Harry sentit une douleure au ventre. Il recula d'un pat, comme s'il été

effrayé. Il commençait à se sentir étrange, ce sentiment d'amour lui revenait encore, Il avait

envie de prendre Draco dans ses bras, de l'étreindre. Il ferma les yeux et dit:

- Oh non Malfoy, ça suffit.

- Ça suffit quoi? De quoi tu parles?

- Comment ça de quoi je parle? Tu le sais très bien, je ne veux pas que tu m'emb...

- O.o

- Je crois que ton empathie te trompe.

- Mon empathie ne me trompe jamais.

- D'accord, mais peut-être que cette fois-ci c'est tes sentiments qui font surfaces.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Draco le regarda sévèrement et dit:

- Tu sais, moi non plus je ne m'y attendais pas l'autre soir, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

J'y ai réfléchi et je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Il y a des sentiments

qu'on ne peut contrôler, que ce soit envers une femme ou un homme.

- Mais pourquoi moi?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être à cause de la gentillesse que t'as eu envers moi.

- Je comprends ça, mais dans ses conditions, on peut éprouver de l'amitié envers quelqu'un.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je te répète encore une fois que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Et comment expliques-tu que toi aussi tu éprouves la même sensation en ce moment.

Harry ne savais quoi dire, il refusait d'y croire, tout simplement. Ce pressentiment pourtant

était présent en lui. Draco le contempla quelqu'un secondes, puis se dirigea vers la porte,

mais Harry l'arrêta.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr? Est-ce, peut-être qu'une envie?

- Je ne rigole pas avec les sentiments, Potter.

Il rangea l'enveloppe dans son pantalon, se dirigea vers la porte et sortit.

À suivre...

1 C'est un bâton ferré utilisé pour la marche en montagne.

2 Alchimiste du XVIe siècle aussi.( C'est bon, vous n'entenderez plus parler d'alchimie)».«

3 Jl'ai inventé $$ (jvais être riche, riche...)

Bon ben, il me semble que vous n'avez pas besoin de loupes (())(()) pour voir que Draco

à enfin révéler et PUBLIQUEMENT son AMOUR. Harry l'a mal pris, pourquoi? N'est-il

peut être pas prêt? L'histoire est encore loin d'être achevé, j'espère que vous en avez

pas marre? La suite, chapitre 14!


	14. Retour au travail

Romance et suspense à Pré-au-lard

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance et suspense

- Couple : Harry P. ET Draco M.

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.14: Retour au travail

Nous sommes le Lundi 25 Juillet

Et voilà, Harry va reprendre le travail aujourd'hui. Il passa une semaine perturbée, pas à cause des Mangemorts qui le poursuivent, mais à cause de ce que lui avait dit Draco. D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus entendu parlé des Mangemorts, ils n'ont même pas tentés de l'attaquer, ou même de l'approcher, ces temps-ci. Il est 8h15, Harry arriva devant la cabine téléphonique du ministère de la magie grâce à un portoloin sous forme de statue dans son salon. Après une demi-heure d'attente, il entra à son tour dans la cabine, puis composa le numéro six, deux, quatre, deux(un numéro qui n'a pas changé depuis des années).

- Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie, dit une voix féminine. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

- Harry Potter, AurorPanthêr1 au département de la justice magique, répondit-il discrètement.

- Merci, dit la voix féminine. Veuillez sortir votre badge et votre baguette et passer l'enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium.

Le plancher de la cabine téléphonique se mit alors à vibrer et le trottoir s'éleva devant les fenêtres. Il entrait dans les profondeurs du ministère de la magie. Un rai de lumière dorée tomba sur ses pieds et s'élargit jusqu'à éclairer son corps tout entier. Il se souvient de la première fois qu'il avait franchis ces lieux en compagnie de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna. Ils passèrent une mauvaise journée: la découverte de la salle circulaire, l'arcade au voile noir, la salle aux étagèrent où se trouvait le destin de chacun, puis l'arrivée des Mangemorts, la disparition de Sirius... Il ne voulait plus y penser, il ferma les yeux et attendit que la cabine s'arrête.

- Le ministère de la magie vous souhaite une agréable journée, dit Harry en même temps que la voix féminine.

Il connaissait ce discours par coeur, il l'avait entendu des milliers de fois. Il sortit de la cabine et traversa le hall bourré de monde: il y avait des gens qui travaillaient là et des visiteurs. Il y régnait une douce atmosphère accompagnée d'une musique classique, du Vivaldi. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la fontaine pour écouter l'eau couler, puis il se dirigea vers le bureau d'enregistrement.

- Baguette et badge s'il-vous-plait, dit un jeune homme.

- Mais, où est passé Cohan? lui demanda Harry en déposant les objets demandés sur la table.

Il regarda le jeune homme avec des yeux interrogatifs, il ressemblait étrangement à David Cohan, mis à part qu'il avait des cheveux longs. Il avait un visage mi-ovale, mi-rond, un petit nez, de minces lèvres, des yeux noisettes et des cheveux roux, longs jusqu'aux hanches et coiffés en tresse.

- Il est malade, je suis son frère, Akan Cohan, répondit-il en examinant le badge et la baguette à l'aide d'un laser violet qui sortait du centre du bureau.

- Il me semblait aussi que vous lui ressemblez.

Ils se sérrèrent la main en souriant, puis Harry reprit sa baguette et son badge. Il se dirigea vers les portes dorées qui permettaient d'accéder aux ascenseurs et appuya sur le bouton «monter», mais aucune cabine n'apparut. En attendant qu'elle arrive, il tourna la tête vers le hall et aperçut Draco parlant avec Danny Tohden2( un jeune homme de 24 ans, pas très minces, cheveux chatains, yeux marrons et portant des lunettes), puis leurs yeux se croisèrent. Malfoy s'excusa envers son collègue, puis marcha vers Harry. Ce dernier supplia la cabine d'arriver et il avait de la chance, elle apparut enfin et Harry se jeta à l'intérieur. Il n'arrêta pas d'appuyer sur le bouton qui sert à fermer les portes, comme s'il avait été poursuivit par un tueur en série. Draco se mit à courir, mais il arriva trop tard et les portes se refermèrent. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et appuya sur le bouton numéro cinq qui menait au départment de la justice magique. En sortant de l'ascenseur, il se mit à rire. Il marcha vers son bureau quand il aperçut Draco pousser la porte des escaliers d'urgences. Harry prit les jambes à son cou et se précipita vers la deuxième cage d'escaliers de secours et se mit à monter.

- Hey Potter, attend! mais attend, criait Draco, pourquoi tu cours?

- Parce que tu cours!

Harry ne faisait que regarder devant lui, sans jamais tourner la tête quand il se retourva soudain au dernier étage. Il n'y avait aucune issue. Il brandit donc sa baguette et cria:

- LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!

Les jambes de Draco se bloquèrent et il tomba à la renverse de deux marches. Harry se dirigea vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Il rangea sa baguette et le regarda d'un air méfiant. Draco se frotta le dos et dit:

- Merci, c'est la troisième fois que je me romps le dos à cause de toi. Mais pourquoi m'évites-tu?

- C'est à moi de te demander ce que tu me veux.

- Commence par débloquer mes jambes s'il-te-plaît, je ne vais quand même pas te tuer.

Harry brandit sa baguette de nouveau et dit:

- FINITE INCANTATEM!

Draco avança vers Harry et dit:

- Essayes-tu par hasard de m'éviter à cause de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois?

Harry tourna la tête, il ne répondit rien là-dessus, mais ajouta:

- Répond d'abord à ma question: dis moi pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me courir après?

- C'est parce que j'essayais de te dire que Tisha Silly, la jeune fille qui travaillait au Weasley's Household a été retrouvé morte dans son appartement avant-hier soir.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et s'assit sur une marche.

- Mais je croyais qu'elle était partie en voyage.

- Apparemment que non. Quand on l'a retrouvé, elle avait une bague dans la main, une bague d'homme. On s'est dit qu'elle avait un fiancé et que...

- Oui, elle avait un fiancé qui s'appelait Jimmy. Quand je suis allé lui rendre visite le 13 juillet dernier, elle m'avait dit qu'il avait refusé de l'accompagner à Vérone, sous prétexte qu'il avait du travail.

- Donc, il nous suffirait que de retrouver ce Jimmy et lui poser des questions.

Harry se releva difficilement et mit sa main droite sur son front. Il n'arrêtait pas de le frotter.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Ma cicatrice me fait mal à nouveau. C'est bizarre, car je n'ai pas ressenti cette douleur depuis des années.

Ils déscendirent ensemble jusqu'au cinquième étage, sans échanger aucune parole. Harry se dirigea vers son bureau et Draco le suivit en fermant la porte.

- Tu ne saurais pas où peut habiter ce Jimmy ou son nom de famille.

- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Ça va être difficile, mais on cherchera.

- Vous n'avez pas relever des empreintes sur la bague?

- Si, mais figures-toi qu'il n'y avait que ceux de Ticha. C'est étrange.

- Il n'y a aucun doute que se soit Jimmy qui l'est tué, vu qu'il a effacé toutes traces d'empreintes.

- Oui, mais c'est pas suffisant comme preuve, n'importe qui aurait pu le faire.

- Et sa soeur, Ayane Siller, vous l'avez interrogé?

- Rien à faire, elle n'a jamais vu ce Jimmy et ne sais pas qui aurait pu commettre ce crime. Pour l'instant, elle est l'une de nos suspects.

Harry posa sa tête sur son bureau et ne dit plus rien. Draco s'approcha de lui et le contempla. Il lui caressa les cheveux, puis il le prit dans ses bras. Harry ne réagit pas, il se laissa faire en prenant les mains de Draco des les siennes.

À suivre...

1 Panthêr Panthère en Grec

2 Un autre Auror 

Apparemment que Harry a finit par accepter ce qui lui arrive, c'est pas beau ça o? Que va-t-il se passer dans les prochains chapitres? Comme vous avez été gentils avec moi, je vous passe les trois prochains chapitres maintenant, et c'est aussi parce que je ne serais pas à la maison jusqu'à mi-Août. Alors dépéchez-vous de lire la suite!


	15. La lettre

Romance et suspense à Pré-au-lard

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance et suspense

- Couple : Harry P. ET Draco M.

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.15: La lettre

Nous sommes le Mardi 26 Juillet

Il est 7h30, Harry s'apprêtait à prendre son petit déjeuner, quand il entendit klaxonner dehors. Il regarda par la fenêtre du salon et vit une silouhette sur une belle moto rouge lucifer qui lui faisait signe de venir. Il sortit et s'approcha du véhicule, la personne assise dessus retira son casque et Harry reconnut Draco.

- Ah Malfoy, tu viens prendre le petit déjeuner?

- Non merci, je l'ai déjà pris, tu...

- Elle est pas mal ta moto, c'est quoi comme marque?

- C'est une APRILIA SL 1000 Falco, une moto routière sportive. Je l'ai depuis bientôt 3 ans.

- Et elle t'a coûté combien?

- Environ 10900 Euros. Bon, tu viens, on va au travail ensemble.

- Avec ça? mais on arrivera jamais à Londres.

- Monte et tu verras.

Harry alla chercher sa baguette et son badge, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Il monta sur le siège arrière en mettant un casque, puis entoura le torse de Draco de ses bras. La moto démara aussitôt et roula à toute vitesse en détournant les rues. Draco conduisit son véhicule hors de Pré-au-lard en traversant une route boisée, puis soudain, il se jeta à travers un immense rocher et PLAFFF! ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle de Londres. La moto se dirigea vers l'autoroute, et fonça vers le centre ville. Elle évitait les voitures en les contournant et en émettant un bruit de moteur sourd. Harry se croyait dans un film d'action sans cascades. Le véhicule s'arrêta devant le Chaudron Baveur et Draco déscendit en retirant son casque.

- Suis-moi! dit-il à Harry.

- Où m'emmenes-tu?

- J'ai quelque chose, enfin, quelqu'un à te montrer, ça prendra 5 minutes.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la taverne et se dirigèrent vers une table où était assise une personne encapuchonnée.

- Bonjour Mlle Hilk, dit Draco, je suis venu avec Potter comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

- Lunkia? s'étonna Harry, que ce passe-t-il?

Elle retira son capuchon, les salua, puis les pria de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle déposa ensuite un morceau de papier sur la table en regardant Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

- Lisez! leur dit-elle.

Harry et Draco se penchèrent sur la feuille et lirent.

-«Chère Lunkia,

tu es ma meilleure amie, et je n'ai que toi pour me confier. Tu dois sûrement penser que je suis à Vérone en ce moment avec Jimmy, mais il n'a pu m'accompagner, car il avait du travail. J'ai vu Harry l'autre jour et il m'a conseillé d'inviter ma soeur, mais elle est tombé malade. Le lendemain, Jimmy est venu me voir pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'en ai donc profité pour le supplier encore une fois de prendre un congé de deux semaines et de venir prendre des vacances avec moi. Il devint agressif, je ne le reconnaissais plus, son attitude changea complètement. Il me prit par les épaules et me jeta à terre. Il m'a ensuite demandé d'une voix menaçante si je connaissait une personne dénommée Harry Potter. Je lui répondis qu'il était l'un des meilleurs amis de mon cousin et qu'il nous avait aidé récemment à la boutique. Il devint furieux, il me prit par les cheveux et me jeta dans ma chambre. Il ferma ensuite la porte à clé et me dit que si j'essayais de m' échapper ou de joindre quiconque, il me tuerait. J'ai peur Lunkia, j'ai donc pris le risque de t'écrire pour que tu préviennes Harry de ce qui se passe. Ne me répond surtout pas, sinon je ne sais ce qui m'arriverait. Sinon, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je m'en sortirais. Jimmy m'aime et il n'osera jamais me faire du mal. 

P.S. entre-temps, j'essayerais de t'écrire une autre lettre 

Ticha »

- Comment et quand as-tu reçu cette lettre, demanda Harry à Lunkia.

- Je l'ai reçu le 15 juillet dernier, par Nouler, le hibou de Ticha, répondit-elle.

- Et pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas montrer?

- J'ai eu peur sur le coup Harry, comprends-moi. J'aurais dû l'aider, elle est morte maintenant. Jimmy a dû savoir qu'elle m'avait écrit et il l'a tué.

Lunkia pris Harry dans ses bras et elle se mit à pleurer. Draco saisit la lettre et l'examina de plus prêt et dit:

- Il n'y a pas de doutes, maintenant on sait qui est l'assassin de Ticha et en plus, il te recherche Potter.

Lunkia se rassit à sa place en essuyant ses larmes.

- Connais-tu ce Jimmy? lui demanda Harry, sais-tu où il vit?

- C'est ça le problème, Ticha ne me l'a jamais présenté. Je ne sais rien de lui.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, dit Draco, on va s'en occuper. En attendant, prennez soin de vous et si vous voyez ou entendez quelque chose de suspect, vous savez où nous joindre.

- Oui, biensur. Et Harry, fais attention à toi.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis Lunkia, j'y veillerais.

Ils se levèrent, la saluèrent, puis s'en allèrent. En se dirigeant vers la moto, Harry saisit le bras de Draco et lui dit:

- Voilà pourquoi Jimmy ne voulait pas partir à Vérone avec Ticha, c'est évident maintenant.

Draco l'observa avec un sourire et répondit:

- Élémentaire mon cher Watson! d'un ton grave et sérieux, tel que Sherlock Holmes.

- On ne peut pas laisser Lunkia toute seule, il peut lui arriver quelque chose.

- Mais elle n'est pas toute seule, elle est protégé et surveillé par deux Aurors. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, on le saurait.

Ils mirent leur casque et se dirigèrent vers le ministère de la magie. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la cabine téléphonique et Draco composa le numéro six, deux, quatre, deux.

- Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie, dit une voix féminine. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

- Harry Potter, AurorPanthêr au département de la justice magique.

- Draco Malfoy, AurorLunx1 au département de la justice magique.

- Merci, dit la voix féminine. Veuillez sortir votre badge et votre baguette et passer à l'enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium.

Le plancher de la cabine téléphonique se mit alors à déscendre et ils se retrouvèrent dans le grand hall.

- Le ministère de la magie vous souhaite une agréable journée, dit la voix féminine.

Ils allèrent se faire enregistrer au comptoir de la sécurité où Akan se trouvait toujours. Il les salua, puis il examina leurs baguettes, leurs badges et le revolver de Draco. Ils montèrent, par la suite, dans l'ascenseur qui les mena au département de la justice magique. Harry et Draco sortir de la cabine quand ils entendirentcrier:

- Malfoy, Potter, j'ai besoin de vous.

Ils se retournèrent et reconnurent Danny Tohden qui se dirigeait vers eux en courant.

- Chris McCornell et Tristan Huller2 ont arrêtés un Mangemort, leur dit-il, et c'est une femme.

À suivre...

1 Lunx loup-cervier en Grec

2 Un autre Auror, un jeune homme de 23 ans, cheveux noirs, yeux bleus et taille moyenne

Tisha est morte et à laissé une lettre, Pourquoi? Qui est Jimmy, quel secret se cache derrière ce personnage? Un mangemort à été capturé et une femme, qui cela peut-il bien être? Si vous savez compter, après le 15, c'est le 16.


	16. Ayane Silly

Romance et suspense à Pré-au-lard

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance et suspense

- Couple : Harry P. ET Draco M.

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.16: AyaneSilly

Danny Tohden conduisit Harry et Draco à la salle d'interrogation où se trouvait le Mangemort capturé.

- Elle refuse de parler ou de répondre à nos questions, leur dit-il. Elle ne fait que prononcer le nom «Harry Potter».

En disant cela, il les quitta et entra dans une chambre d'écoute située derrièrela salle d'interrogation. Draco et Harry entrèrent dans la pièce et virent une femme assise sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et gras, un visage blême, comme celui de Rayce et une mince taille. D'étroits filaments de lumières vertes lui entouraient les poignets et les chevilles, pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe.

Après leur entrée, elle se tourna vers eux et se mit à insulter Harry. Elle essaya de se défaire de ses liens, comme pour s'enfuir d'un danger, mais elle n'y arriva pas.

- On viendra et on te tuera, dit-elle à Harry. On se vengera et on fera couler ton sang à nouveau.

- Qui êtes-vous? lui demanda Draco.

- Qui suis-je? Mais je suis Joelle, ou préférez-vous Ayane Silly.

- AyaneSilly! s'étonna Harry. Mais vous êtes la soeur de Ticha?

- Non! Ticha n'est pas ma soeur. C'est une traitre, une naïve, une imbécile.

- C'est donc vous qui l'avez trahi en la dénoncant à Jimmy, n'est-ce pas?

- Jimmy était mon fiancé et il m'aimait, dit-elle en évitant la question, mais Ticha est tombée amoureuse de lui et elle me l'a volé. Et s'il l'a tué, c'est de sa faute. Tant mieux pour elle.

Elle se mit à rire sarcastiquement, en jetant sa tête par derrière et en tapant du pied.

- Mais pourquoi l'a-t-il tué?

- Parce qu'elle refusait de faire parti de notre clan et qu'en plus, elle était l'une de tes amis.

- Dites-nous maintenant, qui est ce Jimmy?

- Je ne vous le dirais jamais. Jamais. Vous pouvez me torturer si cela vous chante, mais jamais je ne dénoncerais Jimmy.

Par la suite, elle se mit à fixer Harry et ne le lacha pas des yeux. Elle le regardait comme si elle voulait lui jeter un sort d'un simple regard. Soudain, Harry s'écroula au sol en hurlant de douleur. Du sang se mit à couler de sa cicatrice qui devint rouge, il appuya alors ses mains sur son front brûlant, mais sans résultats. Draco, ne sachant quoi faire, sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur Ayane et dit:

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

Son corps se figea, et la chaise tomba parterre. Draco déchira aussitôt sa chemise, se pencha sur Harry et lui estampa sa cicatrice. Il s'apprêtait à l'emmener hors de la pièce en le portant, quand Tohden arriva avec deux Aurors.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? lui demanda-t-il.

- Ayane a tenté de tuer Potter.

- Oui, j'ai bien vu ça, mais comment a-t-elle fait?

- Grâce à un sortilège informulé, c'est évident non?

- Ils ont de grands pouvoirs ces Mangemorts. Pars Malfoy et emmmène Potter avec toi, on s'occupe d'elle.

Draco emmena Harry à l'infirmerie du ministère de la magie et le plaça sur un lit. Il resta à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce que l'infermier Hansen arrive. Il examina le front d'Harry, puis lui fit une injection de ContraDolor1. 

- Il n'a rien de grave, dit-il à Draco. C'est simplement sa cicatrice qui s'est ouverte, il ira mieux d'ici demain.

Tout de suite après, Draco reconduisit Harry chez-lui grâce à la poudre de cheminette, car c'était, à son avis, un moyen de déplacement plus confortable que la moto, le portoloin ou le transplanage. Arrivés dans le salon, il l'aida à s'assoir sur le canapé.

- Ça va, Harry? lui demanda-t-il.

Harry s'étonna que ce dernier l'appelle par son prénom. Il le regarda et dit:

- Oui, merci pour ton aide. Une chance que tu étais là, car je pense qu'Ayane aurait réussi à me tuer.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Harry s'allongea sur le sofa et se mit à contempler Draco. Ce dernier le regardait aussi en lui caressant le front.

- J'ai eu peur pour toi, tu sais? J'aurais été capable de n'importe quoi, si elle t'avait fait ''quelque chose de grave''.

Harry lui sourit et dit:

- Je suis désolé pour ta chemise. Mais tu peux aller dans ma chambre en prendre une autre.

- Non ça ira, je n'ai pas froid à tes côtés.

Draco avait les cheveux ébouriffés sur la tête, sa poitrine était haletante, son corps transpirait et ses yeux brillaient. En le voyant ainsi, Harry s'inquièta et lui demanda:

- Draco, tu estmalade?

- Oui, malade de toi Harry.

Il se pencha sur lui, glissant un bras sous sa taille pour l'empêcher de bouger. Les lèvres d'Harry frémirent lorsque celles de Draco se posèrent sur elles. Le bras de ce dernier ressera son étreinte autour de sa taille, le rapprochant davantage de lui. Harry ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à ses caresses charnelles.

- Je t'aime Draco!

À suivre...

1 Contra contre et Dolor Douleur «en latin».

Eu...je suis dans un pays où il fait très chaud, il fait presque 40 degrés (sans blagues), et eu... VOILÀ! Vous avez aimé? Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je vous ai averti, pas de «LEMON» dans cette fic et je pense que j'en ai déjà assez écrit. Vous n'avez qu'à imaginer la suite, tout simplement. Mais je vous promet que si j'écris une autre fic, ça ne sera pas pareil.

Récapitulons: Ayane, la soeur de Ticha, qui ne lui ressemble en rien, est un Mangemort. Elle était heureuse que Jimmy l'ait tué. Mais que veut-il à Harry? Vous êtes donc priez de vous rendre au chapitre suivant pour en savoir plus, ou peut-être... pas tout de suite.


	17. Devoir du ministère

Romance et suspense à Pré-au-lard

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance et suspense

- Couple : Harry P. ET Draco M.

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.17: Devoir du ministère

Nous sommes le Mercredi 27 Juillet

En se réveillant ce matin, Harry trouva la tête de Draco sur sa poitrine. Ce dernier dormait toujours profondément, les bras autour de sa taille.

Il se leva donc délicatement du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se lava, se prépara et alla réveiller le blond. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui fit un baiser mouiller sur le cou. Sous cet effet humide, qui lui chatouillait la nuque, Draco ouvrit les yeux.

- Bonjour! lui dit Harry. Tu ferais bien d'aller te préparer, car il est 7h15.

- D'accord.

- Tu peux fouiller dans mon armoire si tu veux, tu trouveras sûrement quelque chose qui te conviendra, vu qu'on porte la même taille.

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en trainant derrière-lui une couverture.

- Et bien, je te laisse, tu me trouveras en-bas.

- Okay!

Harry déscendit au rez-de-chaussée et alla préparer le petit déjeuner. 15 minutes plus tard, Draco déscendit habillé tout de noir. Ils mangèrent leurs tartines et burent leur lait en discutant tranquillement. Par la suite, ils débarassèrent et lavèrent le tout ensemble. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir, quand Draco aperçut sa moto à l'extérieur.

Après une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent au travail, et présentèrent leurs badge à Cohan.

- David est toujours malade? demanda Harry à Akane.

- Malheureusement oui, mais il reviendra bientôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a au juste?

- Il dit que d'insupportables douleurs lui parcourent le dos, et qu'il n'arrive pas à tenir debout. Le médecin lui a précisé que c'était dû à la fatigue et qu'après une semaine de repos, il irait mieux.

- Souhaite lui bon rétablissement alors.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

En arrivant au 5e étage, Tristan Huller leur sauta dessus et les entraîna dans son bureau. 

- Je ne sais pas comment, personne ne sais comment, mais AyaneSilly a réussi à s'enfuir.

- COMMENT! dirent Harry et Draco en même temps.

- Cela ne s'est jamais produit auparavant, à moins que...

- À moins que quoi? demanda Harry.

- À moins que la personne qui l'a aidé à s'évader travaille ici, dit Draco.

Tout trois se regardèrent d'un air interrogatif.

- Qui cela peut-il bien être? demanda Tristan à Draco.

- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait interroger et surveiller tout le monde.

- Ça prendra trop de temps.

- Ça ne peut être ni Daniel, ni Dawen et ni Sheyl.

- C'est qui ceux-là? demanda Harry.

- Les Aurors qui surveillent ta maison, répondit Draco. Ce sont de nouvelles recrues, c'est pour cela que tu ne les connais pas.

Après avoir discuté sur le cas de chacun, Harry et Draco quittèrent le bureau de Tristan pour se diriger vers celui du ministre de la magie, où Raymond Lulleles avait convoqué. En entrant dans l'office, le ministre les chargea de faire un rapport sur les vingt Aurors travaillant au ministère de la magie, même ceux qui sont de service à l'extérieur.

- Vous êtes ceux qui se chargerons de cette tache au départment de la justice magique. Si je vous confie ce travail, c'est parce que j'ai confiance en vous. Je selectionnerais à chaque fois deux personnes par département pour accomplir cette tache dont je vous fait part. Vous avez jusqu'au 1er Août, maximum.

- C'est entendu! dirent-ils.

Harry décida d'aller au brureau de Draco pour commencer le devoir demandé. Ils s'installèrent confortablement, sortirent papiers et crayons, puis débutèrent.

- Bon, et bien, on commence par noter le nom de tout les Aurors qui travaillent ici,dit -Draco. Il y a; 1

Pour les hommes:

Danny Tohden, Chris McCornell , Tristan Huller, Sheyl Wilkinson, Dawen Echois, Daniel Corchese, Thomas Heirrot, Charles Nansen, Henri Miller, Armand Paoli, Louis Roy, Anthony Alenso, Clause Gallen, Édouard Helley et Koyasu Noshikawa.

Pour les femmes:

Amy Her, Megumi Takehito, Heria Cecley, Violette Gallen et Epra Romel.

Ils passèrent la journée à faire des rapports sur tout le monde, à les observer, à leur poser des question, etc. Ils n'avaient accompli que le quart du travail, puis ils se reposèrent.

Draco ne put raccompagner Harry chez-lui, car il était de service ce soir, mais ils s'embrassèrent pour ce dire bonne nuit.

Harry entra donc seul et quand il arriva devant sa porte, il était 8h45.

- Une chance que je ne fais pas parti du service de nuit, se dit-il.

Il fit décongeler des légumes au micro-onde, les mangea, prit une douche et alla se coucher.

À suivre...

1 Le nom des 20 Aurors que j'ai écrit, sont soit de mon imagination ou des noms trouvés dans le dictionnaire et transformés. (je sais, je suis folle, mais vous pouvez les utiliser, pour ceux qui écrivent des fics)!Q!

Vous devez vous dire que c'était inutile d'écrire le nom de tout ces Aurors et vous savez quoi... moi aussi (pourquoi tu l'as faitalors?) J'avais une soudaine envie d'inventer des noms, tout simplement. C'est bien trouvé, non?

Ayane s'est échappé du ministère, mais comment? Y aurait-il un complice? À votre avis, c'est qui? Moi je le sais, je le sais... Vous voulez savoir son nom? Il faudra donc attendre la prochaine trilogie, chapitres 18, 19 et 20. Je vous dis quelque chose, il ne reste plus beaucoup pour que cette histoire s'achève, et leur contunu est TOPHIMITSU (secret en japonais). J'attend vos REVIEWS alors, à la prochaine:P


	18. Douce soirée

Romance et suspense à Pré-au-lard

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance et suspense

- Couple : Harry P. ET Draco M.

- Remerciements : Merci encore à Vert emeraude d'être toujours la, mais aussi à Windy50 à qui je dis que je ne dirais rien pour Ayane mais faudra lire la suite… et à ame soeur que je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'avais peur que cette fic soit rejeté, merci encore pour vos reviews .

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.18 : Douce soirée

Nous sommes le Jeudi 28 Juillet

Harry venait de revenir du travail, la journée fut pénible, mais lui et Draco finirent pas terminer le rapprot demandé par le ministère. Au moins, ils avaient fini. Il allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée, quand il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom :

- Hey, Harry ! C'est nous.

Il se retourna et reconnut Ron et Hermione qui venaient vers lui. Il attendit qu'ils arrivent à son niveau pour les saluer.

- Quel bon vent vous emmène ? leur demanda-t-il.

- T'as appris la nouvelle Harry ? dit Ron, ma cousine est morte.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi Ron, je l'ai effectivement appris dernièrement et...

- Il paraît que c'est un Mangemort qui l'a tué, est-ce vrai ?

- Ron tu sais...

- Dis-moi la vérité Harry.

- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est un Mangemort qui l'a tué.

- Je le savais bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ça ? Ses parents sont bouleversés par cette nouvelle et surtout parce qu'Ayane fait partie de leur clan.

- Comment sais-tu cela ?

- Je suis leur cousin Harry, ne l'oublie pas. Je sais qu'Ayane était entre les mains du ministère de la magie, mais qu'elle s'est enfuie.

- Harry, dit Hermione, tu devrais faire attention à toi. Tu es en danger.

- Je le sais Hermione, mais ne t'inquiéte pas pour moi. Regarde, dans trois jours c'est le bal, j'espère que vous viendrez, car cela va vous changer un peu les idées.

- Nous n'y manquerons pas Harry, on viendra, dit Ron. Mais on ne restera pas longtemps, car on doit reprendre le travail le lendemain matin, on va pour Wiltshire.

- Bon et bien, on te laisse Harry, dit Hermione. On ne te dérangera pas plus longtemps.

- Mais pas dutout, vous ne voulez pas dînerchez-moi ?

- Non, on ne peut pas, nous sommes invité chez ma tante pour manger, répondit Ron.

- C'est dommage, alors, bonsoir !

Ron et Hermione partirent et laissèrent Harry seul. Il sentit un si grand vide autour de lui tout à coup, qu'il eut envie de sortir manger à l'extérieur et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il marcha durant15 minutes avant d'arriver devant un FastFood pour commander un Panini. Après l'avoir mangé, il alla se promener un peu dans les rues de Pré-au-lard et il se dirigea vers le parc. Il faisait nuit et chaud. Il s'assit sur un banc pour contempler les étoiles, quand il entendit des pas derrière lui.

- Je savais que je pouvais te trouver ici, c'est le plus bel endroit pour admirer le ciel en toute tranquillité.

- Ah Draco !

- Ne me dit pas que je t'ai fait peur ?

- Non, quand même.

- Tu ne devrais pas te promener seul et encore moins la nuit Harry. Il peut t'arriver quelque chose.

- Et comme ça, tu t'inquiétes pour moi ?

- Ne répète plus jamais ça, bien sur que je me fais du souci pour toi.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui prit sa main gauche dans la sienne, puiss'assit à son tour.

- Je pensais que tu travaillais ce soir, non ?

- Et bien non, Clause Gallen m'a remplacé.

- Je suis content de te voir, je commençais à me sentir seul.

Draco lui caressait la main, puis posa sa tête sur son épaule gauche. Harry se sentait bien, il avait peur que ce qu'il avait vécu ne soit qu'un rêve. Il souria aux étoles, puissourit àDraco qui l'observait.

- Tu sais, Ron est venu me voir tout à l'heure avec Hermione. Ils savent tout au sujet de Ticha et Ayane.

- Ça doit être une dure épreuve pour Ron et sa famille.

- Malheureusement oui, mais il s'en remettra, je le connais.

Draco raccompagna Harry chez lui quand ce dernier l'invita à entrer. Ils burent un verre tout en discutant, quand la baguette de Draco devint verte.

- Je suis désolé Harry, mais on m'appelle, je dois y aller.

- C'est dommage, je voulais passer le reste de la soirée avec toi. Alors à demain.

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis se quittèrent péniblement. Harry était déçu, mais content en même temps et comme il n'avait rien à faire, il prit un roman dans sa chambre et se coucha tout en lisant.

À suivre...

Comme c'est mignon tout ça! Une journée tranquille, n'est-ce pas? Mais, cela durera-t-il longtemps? Lisez donc le prochain chapitre, et vous m'en direz des nouvelles, vous verez...(hihihi) :P


	19. Le Bal

Romance et suspense à Pré-au-lard

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance et suspense

- Couple : Harry P. ET Draco M.

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.19 : Le Bal

Nous sommes le Dimanche 31 Juillet

Harry est content, il a passé un week-end tranquille, sans que les Mangemorts ne l'embêtent, mais il n'avait non plus pas eu des nouvelles de Draco. Mais, il avait tellement eu hâte d'arriver au 31 juillet, qu'il ne faisait plus attention à rien. Ce jour vint enfin, le jour de son anniversaire tant attendu, mais aussi le jour du bal.

Il doit s'y rendre à 19h30 et il est déjà 17h23. Il ne savait pas quoi se mettre, après avoir mis sa chambre sans dessus dessous, il décida donc de se déguiser en Aristocrate du XVIIIe siècle. Il mit un bel ensemble bleu marine, des gants, un chapeau pourvu d'une plume, une perruque blanche, des bottines noires, une longue cape bleu-marine et pour finir, un masque qui ne lui cachait que le haut de la figure, sauf les yeux.

Après une heure d'essayage, il entendit frapper à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et vit Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient. Ron était habillé d'un smoking grenat et hermione d'une belle robe de soirée courte jusqu'aux genoux de couleurs beige-rose avec un grand décolleté au dos.

- JOYEUSE ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY! crièrent-ils.

- Merci, vous êtes magnifiques, leur dit-il.

- Mais toi aussi, lui répondit Hermione. Tiens, c'est pour toi!

Elle lui tendit une boite verte, de taille moyenne, munit de plusieurs trous. On dirait qu'elle renferme quelque chose de vivant. À peine Harry l'avait-il posé parterre, qu'elle souvrit et un Fennec de couleur noir-violet, aux yeux améthystes lui sauta dessus. Il était si mignon qu'il le prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, je vais l'appeler Morsiouk.

- Ce n'est pas un Fennec ordinaire, lui dit Hermione, il est magic. Il possède des pouvoirs que nous les sorciers n'avons pas encore découvert. Je l'ai eu à un bon prix, il vient du Sahara.

- Bon, on y va? dit Ron tout excité.

Harry laissa son Fennec à la maison, puis ils montèrent dans un carrosse blanc doré que Ron avait loué, puis allèrent au bal. La luxueuse voiture traversa la rue d'un seul éclair puis entra dans un espèce de tourbillon argenté avant d'arriver devant le manoir de Chris McCornell.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui arrivaient, déguisés en toutes sortes de personnages, et les plus populaires furent ceux du XVIIIe et XIXe siècles.

Ils déscendirent du carrosse et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Des majordomes leur indiquèrent l'emplacement de la salle de fête avec une grande politesse. Elle était immense avec des rubans, des lumières et des fleurs tout partout. On se croirait dans un conte de fée avec tout ces frousfrous.

Il y avait de la musique classique joué par des musiciens habillés de noir, placés dans un coin de la salle. Des gens dansaient, d'autres discutaient ou buvaient solitairement.

Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent d'aller féliciter Chris McCornell et sa femme pour leur deuxième année de mariage, en leur présentant leurs cadeaux, puis se séparèrent. Ron et Hermione allèrent danser tandis qu'Harry alla chercher quelque chose à boire. Il prit du champagne et alla se poser devant la porte pour voir ses amis danser. Il était étonné, car il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient si bon danseurs.

Après une heure et demi, Ron et Hermione partirent, car ils devaient se rendre à Wiltshire tôt le lendemain matin, mais Harry resta. Il se mit à tourner dans toute la salle, dans le jardin près de la fontaine et de la piscine puis revint dans la salle. Il marchait en regardant les gens, quand il sentit tout à coup quelqu'un lui taper sur l'épaule droite. Il se retourna et fut étonné de voir la personne qui se présentait devant lui.

- Alors Mr.Potter, je ne savais pas vous étiez invité au bal?

- Lindsay! s'étonna Harry. Mais que faites-vous ici?

- Je suis venue avec mon fiancé, celui à qui j'avais acheté un costume au Weasley's Household, il y a un mois et pour cette occasion justement. Et vous, que faites-vous ici?

- Et bien, j'ai été invité par un collègue de travail.

- Vous travaillez au minsitère de la magie?

- Oui, je suis Auror. Quand je prend mes vacances, j'aime bien aller aider Mrs Wealsey dans sa boutique, car c'est quelqu'un que je connais depuis longtemps.

- Ah bon, je n'aurais jamais deviné. Voudriez-vous que je vous présente mon fiancé, il serais enchanté de vous rencontrer, j'en suis sûr!

- Avec plaisir Lindsay, je veux bien.

Elle le prit par le bras et le mena versle buffet où devait se trouver son fiancé. Il était de dos à la salle, habillé d'un costume noir, celui qu'elle avait acheté. Elle s'approcha de lui, le prit par la taille et le fit tourner vers Harry.

- Mr.Potter je vous présente mon fiancé, Draco Malfoy.

Harry faillit défaillir, il resta bouche bée, il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il avait envie de s'enfuir, de courir, de partir loin d'ici. Draco lui, garda son calme et ne fut pas étonné, il lui présenta sa main, mais Harry ne réagit pas. Après quelque secondes de stupéfaction, il lui serra la main, mais à contre coeur.

- J'ai l'impression que vous vous connaissez déjà, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, dit Draco, nous sommes des collègues de travail depuis bientôt cinq ans. On a même fait le collège ensemble.

- Ah bon, s'étonna Lindsay, si j'avais su.

- Eu, et bien, excusez-moi, dit Harry, je dois y aller.

Il leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivé devant la porte, il se mit à courir quand il entendit Draco crier son nom.

- HARRY...HARRY, ATTEND S'IL-TE-PLAÎT!

- NE M'ADRESSE PLUS LA PAROLE MALFOY ET NE M'APPELLE PLUS PAR MON PRÉNOM. JE NE VEUX PLUS TE REVOIR, PLUS JAMAIS. ET BON VOYAGE À VENISE!

À suivre...

Alors, Hein? Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein? (hihihi chu méchante), faut juste pas me fusiller (pour ceux qui m'en voudrez). Que va donc faire Harry, il est déchiré, désespéré, blessé, consterné, bouleversé, tourturé et...etc. Breff, pensez-vous que Draco va s'excuser et Harry lui pardonner? À votre avis, le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est... LIRE LA SUITE!


	20. Colère et désarroi

Romance et suspense à Pré-au-lard

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance et suspense

- Couple : Harry P. ET Draco M.

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.20 : Colère et désarroi

Harry arriva chez-lui après avoir pris un TaxiMagic. Il s'assit sur le grand fauteuil du salon et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il était consterné. Il jeta son chapeau et sa perruque par terre, puis retira sa cape, ses gants et son masque.

- J'ai été si stupide, se dit-il, c'est n'importe quoi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait merde, j'ai cru aux paroles de ce Malfoy. Quel idiot je fais, il m'a bien eu.

Il alla à la cuisine et se jeta un verre d'eau glacé à la figure.

- Lindsay, sa fiancée. Mais pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit? Je suis vraiment con, mais con. Potter, tu t'es bien fait avoir cette fois.

Il donna un grand coup de poing au réfrigérateur, puis un autre, et l'empreinte y resta. Une colère commençait à émerger de lui. Morsiouk passa à côté de lui et Harry le prit sur ses épaules. L'animal lui caressa le nez et en le voyant ainsi, Harry s'embla se calmer. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester à la maison, il devait sortir. Il ouvrit donc la porte et partit en laissant le Fennec à l'intérieur.

Il marchait sans savoir où il allait. Il passa devant le parc et comme il été désert, il alla s'asseoir quand il entendit:

- Toujours au parc?

Harry vit Draco debout près de son banc et sa colère revint. Il allait partir quand celui-ci le retint par le bras. Harry le cogna donc au visage et Draco tomba à la renverse sans réagir. Harry se pencha sur lui, lui agrippa la corge de ses mains et lui dit:

- Comment oses-tu m'adresser la parole Malfoy.

- Tu ne comprends pas Harry, c'est pas ce que...

- Ah bon , dis-moi donc pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de Lindsay? lui lança-t-il en serrant plus fort ses mains. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu allais au bal?

- Mais parce je ne voulais pas que tu la vois, et puis, il n'y a que toi dans ma vie Harry.

Harry ne supporta pas d'entendre ça, il le gifla net au visage en provoqua une blessure. Draco se mit à saigner de la joue.

- Tu me dégoûtes Malfoy, lui dit-il en se relevant. Ne t'approche plus de moi.

Il allait partir quand il vit, tout à coup, six personnes surgirent de nul part et brandirent leurs baguettes sur eux.

- Si vous faites ce qu'on vous demande, lui dit l'un, on ne vous fera pas de mal.

Harry reconnut la tenue des Mangemorts. Il voulut sortir sa baguette, mais deux d'entre eux se jetèrent sur lui et deux autres sur Draco.

- Lachez-moi, leur dit Harry, lachez-moi tout de suite.

Celui qui semblait être leur chef s'approcha de lui, puis... plus rien après. Harry tomba au sol et les Mangemorts les emportèrent lui et Draco dans les profondeurs de la forêt de Pré-au-lard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ouvrit les yeux, mais tout était flou autour de lui, il avait mal àla tête et il ne savait pas où il était. Après quelques secondes, sa vue revint et il s'aperçut qu'il était à genoux et qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il essaya de rumuer ses bras et ses jambes, mais il sentit qu'ils étaient attachés. Ses poignets étaient liés à des chaînes montante jusqu'au plafond et ses chevilles accrochés à des cordes sortantes du sol. Draco était allongé parterre, à vingt pats de lui, attaché lui aussi par les poignets et les chevilles. Il respirait mal, son corps transpirait et son visage saignait.

Harry s'agita dans tout les sens pour tenter de se défaire, mais il sentit une main le tirer par les cheveux en renversant sa tête par derrière.

- Tu ne fais plus le malin maintenant, lui dit une voix.

- Akan? s'étonna Harry.

- Et oui Potter, c'est moi. Tu es étonné, n'est-ce pas?

- Comment... je ne comprend pas?

- J'ai tué mon frère David pour lui prendre sa place d'inspecteur d'objets magic au ministère. Et c'est moi qui est aidé Ayane à s'échapper de là. Je ne me suis même pas fait prendre, pourtant ça grouillait d'Aurors, mais ni toi, ni les autres n'ont vu mon imposture. Ça été un jeu d'enfant.

- C'est donc toi Jimmy?

- Non, mais si tu es si pressé de le voir, je te le ferais bientôt venir.

- Tu n'est qu'un salop, je vais te...

- Que comptes-tu donc me faire, me tuer?

Harry ne savait quoi répondre, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était impuissant face à ce Mangemort. Akan appela ses confrères et lacha les cheveux d'Harry. Il s'approcha de Draco, toujours inconscient et le souleva par la gorge.

- Lache-le, lui ordonna Harry. Ne le touche pas sinon...

- Sinon quoi? répondit-il en sortant un fouet.

La porte du chalet s'ouvrit soudainement et un autre Mangemort apparut. Akan se releva pour le saluer et rejoignit les autres. La personne s'approcha d'Harry et lui donna un coup de poing au ventre.

- Alors Potter, lui dit-il, content de me revoir?

Harry souleva sa tête et reconnut Rayce.

- Tu ne dis rien? Sais-tu au moin qui je suis?

- Rayce, lui répondit-il.

- Oui, si tu veux. Mais tu peux aussi m'appeler Jimmy ou encore Yaude Mahler. 1

À suivre...

1 Si vous ne vous souvenez pas de qui il s'agit, retour au chapitre 11.

Oh lala, Harry va se faire tuer, c'est sa fête (dans le sens propre et figuré). Le prochain chapitre risque de vous mettre en rogne envers moi je crois, mais pas pour l'instant attendez la suite! Chapitres 21 et 22, puis c'est fini, le 22 c'est le dernier chapitre, voilà!


	21. Retrouvailles

Romance et suspense à Pré-au-lard

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance et suspense

- Couple : Harry P. ET Draco M.

- Remerciements: Merci à jessy qui va enfin découvrir pourquoi ce chapitre risque de vous faire p-e un peu de chagrin car je maltraite nos heros..., et surtout merci à Vert emeraude d'être toujours présente et me laisser un review explosif lolz, t'inquiéte jvais arranger la situation.

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.21 : Retrouvailles

Harry n'en coryait pas ses yeux. Il est vrai qu'il avait reconnu Rayce, car il l'avait vu le soir où il s'était introduit chez lui. Mais en regardant mieux, il reconnut Mahler, son ancien collègue de travail.

- Comment peux-tu être encore en vie? lui dit Harry, tu devrais être mort, les flammes t'ont tué.

- Les flammes ne m'ont pas tué, c'est toi qui m'as abandonné.

- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné Mahler. J'ai tout fait pour te sauver, mais je suis arrivé en retard et les poutres sont tombés sur toi.

- Mais je n'étais pas mort Potter, et ce n'est pas toi qui m'a secourut, mais les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient là. Ils auraient bien pu me tuer, mais ils m'ont sauvés. Maintenant, tu vas payer pour ça.

Mahler se tourna vers Akan et lui ordonna de réveiller Draco. Akan obéit en donna un coup de fouet sur le dos de celui-ci. Draco ouvrit les yeux en hurlant de douleur.

- Très belle créature, dit Mahler à Harry. Tu as de très bons goûts.

- Arrête, cria Harry à Akan, ne le touche pas.

Draco essaya de se lever, mais sans succès. Deux Mangemorts lui détachèrent les jambes et l'obligèrent donc à se relever. Il essaya de se débattre, mais sans résultats. Akan brandit à nouveau son fouet et le flagella cinq fois de plus.

- NON, lui hurla Harry, STOP!STOP!

- Tu souffres Potter, hein? lui dit Mahler en lui effleurant le torse.

Il l'embrassa au cou, mais Harry ne pouvait rien faire. Mahler continua en lui frollant le ventre et de ses ongles, il lui éraflla la poitrine. Harry se retint de crier, il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il avait mal.

- Ne me touche pas Yaude, enlève tes mains de moi.

Il se permit cette fois-ci de l'appeler par son prénom.

- Mais tu appréciais ça avant. Maintenant c'est lui que t'aimes, n'est-ce pa? Alors il soufrira pour toi.

Mahler sortit un poignard et fit une entaille sur le bras d'Harry. Le sang qui en coula fut récuperer dans une urne en argent. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une table où se trouvait un bocal en verre refermant ...

- Ma Pendurial, s'étonna Harry, mais comment l'as-tu eu?

- Il faut encore remercier Akan pour ça, un vrai petit malin ce chacal.

- Et que comptes-tu faire avec tous ça?

- Quelle stupide question. Avec l'union de ton sang, des cendres de Voldemort et de cette plante, je deviendrais invincible.

Mahler, voyant qu'Akan s'était arrêté de fouetter Draco, lui ordonna de continuer. Draco, éssoufflé, se remit à hurler de douleur en essayant de se débattre. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage et son corps saignait. 1 Par la suite, Mahler pointa sa baguette sur Harry et diten riant cruellement :

- ENDOLORIS!

Harry tomba ventre au sol et se mit à hurler de plus en plus fort. Il se tordait de douleur en bougeant de tout les côtés pour tenter de se détacher, puis il se tourna sur le dos en tremblant de tout ses membres. Il était pris par des convulsions saccadées, tel une personne ayant une crise d'épilepsie. Par la suite, il mit ses mains sur sa gorge, car il commençait à étouffer et du sang sortit de sa bouche.

Il devint fou de rage de savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, ni pour lui, ni pour Draco. Ce dernier continuait d'hurler, et chaque cri qu'il produisait le rendait encore plus furieux. Encore et encore. Il ne pouvait plus endurer ce supplice et son empathie empirait les chose, car il pouvait ressentir les douleurs de Draco .

Soudain, des griffes lui poussèrent à la place des ongles et des crocs sortirent de sa bouche. Ses yeux devinrent plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire et son corps se métamorphosa en panthère. Il se déchaîna en émettant un cri bestial.2 En voyant cela, Mahler recula de terreur, mais l'animal lui bondit dessus et lui écorcha la gorge d'un coup de griffe. Les Mangemors brandirent tous leurs baguettes, mais il se jeta sur eux et les tua l'un après l'autre. Il les griffa au visage, puis au ventre et les mordit au cou, aux bras et aux jambes. Il ne s'arrêta pas jusque ce que le dernier d'entre eux tombe, avec au moins un membre en moin. On aurait dit une machine à tuer, on pouvait voir les flammes de l'enfer dans ses yeux. Et pour finir, il sauta sur Akan et lui arracha le coeur. 3

Draco tomba au sol et s'évanouit. En le voyant ainsi, Harry aurait voulu se tuer lui-même. Il redevint humain et détacha les liens qui retenaient ses poignets. Un flot de sang sortait de ses blessures et la sueur gagna tout son corps. Harry le prit dans ses bras en ne sachant quoi faire. Il le souleva et le porta hors du chalet. Il marcha à l'extérieur en appelant à l'aide. Il ne savait quel sentier emprunter pour sortir de la forêt. Il était fatigué, il déposa le corps inerte de Draco sur le sol et s'allongea près de lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'arrivait plus à marcher. Le vent souffla et ses yeux se fermèrent.

À suivre...

1 Pour ceux qui trouvent que je fais trop souffrir Draco n'ont qu'à me le dire. DSL

2Puré, jvous jure que j'en ai des frissons, brrrrrrrrgrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

3 Oui je sais, je suis sadique, mais c'est dans ma nature. Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, ce n'est pas dangereux.

Je sais, je sais, c'est cruelle, mais j'aime ça moi, chui sadique, mais y a des limites, je sais. Brefff, vous avez aimez j'espère, car pour moi s'était magnifique, lolz (en plus tu ris).Lisez la suite et c'est la fin, dernier chapitre est le 22 bonne lecture tout le monde...


	22. Mélancolie et enchantement

Romance et suspense à Pré-au-lard

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance et suspense

- Couple : Harry P. ET Draco M.

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.22 : Mélancolie et enchantement

- Draco! Draco! Ça va? Hey oh?

Draco ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Ils lui faisaient mal, et quand la lumière de la pièce où il se trouvait y pénétra, ils se mirent à lui piquer. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital allongé sur un lit aux draps blancs. Il avait une dizaine de fils jaunes sur son torse et d'autres de couleur bleu sur ses bras. Il sentit aussi des trucs collants sur son dos qui le brûlaient. Puis, il regarda devant lui et reconnut Lindsay.

- Lindsay! s'étonna-t-il, que fais-tu ici? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

- Tu as été assailli par des Mangemorts la nuit dernière, toi et Harry. Essaye donc te reposer, ça te reviendra.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Si je n'avais pas été là, toi et Harry seraient peut-être morts en ce moment.

Il la regarda avec étonnement.

- Draco, je t'ai toujours cachés que je travaillais en secret pour Raymond Lulle et je ne peux t'en dire plus.

- Où est Harry?

- Dans la chambre d'à côté et...euh... tiens bois ça.

- Et quoi Lindsay? Finis ta phrase.

- Draco, lui dit-elle en lui tedant une bouteille noir, bois ça, c'est pour tes blessures.

- Je m'en fou de mes blessures, finis ta phrase.

Il la regarda sévèrement et elle finit par avouer:

- Il est dans le coma. Il est impossible de le réveiller. On a tout essayait et...

Draco n'écouta pas la fin de sa phrase et se leva de suite. Mais elle le prit par le bras et l'arrêta.

- Non Draco, n'y va pas. Tu n'as pas le droit.

- Lache-moi Lindsay, tu m'as assez cosé de problèmes comme ça.

Il arracha tout les fils qu'il avait sur lui et se précipita vers la porte. Lindsay essaya de le retenir, mais il la repoussa furieusement. Il entra dans la pièce d'à côté et distingua des rideaux blancs entourant un lit. Il les ouvrit vivement et vit Harry allongé dans une bulle en verre empli d'un liquide argenté. Il avait un masque sur la bouche et des tissus de lumières vertes étaient étalés sur tout son corps. Sa peau était recouverte de bleus et sa gorge, de couleur pourpre, semblait être brûlé. Ses cheveux flottaient autour de lui, ainsi que ses membres.

Draco regarda ce spectacle avec effroi. Il mit ses mains sur le verre en serrant les lèvres. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et son coeur commença à lui faire mal. Il fit glisser ses bras le long de la bulle, puis donna un coup de poing.

- Harry! Reveille-toi, Harry. Regarde-moi, regarde-moi, lui hurlait-il.

Il le contemplait dans l'espoir qu'il ouvre les yeux, mais sans succès. Il donna d'autres coups sur le verre en hurlant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à saigner. Lindsay était derrière lui, et l'observait. Elle n'osait pas intervenir, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco était tant attaché à Harry.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent en courant, et pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils ont annulés leur vol, après avoir su qu'Harry était dans le coma. Ils le virent dans la bulle et Draco cognant dessus, comme pour essayer de la casser.

- Malfoy, dit Hermione, que s'est-il passé?

- Ils ont été attaqué par des Mangemorts hier soir, répondit Lindsay, et Harry a subit un sort impardonnable.

- Lequelle? demanda Ron.

- Endoloris.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Et malefoy, demanda encore une fois Ron.

- Il a été fouetté à mort, mais Harry l'a sauvé.

Ron et Hermione observèrent le corps de Draco et virent qu'il était plein de blessures. Hermoine se mit à pleurer en maudissant les Mangemorts quand elle sentit quelque chose lui caresser le pied. Elle baissa la tête et vit Morsiouk, le Fennec d'Harry. Elle allait le prendre quand il s'éloigna d'elle pour se diriger vers Draco. L'animal leva la tête vers ce dernier, puis vers la bulle où se trouvait son maître. On aurait dit qu'une larme avait coulé sur son visage. Il recula de 10 pats, puis bondit vers la bulle, et on eu même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, que l'animal traversa le verre et se retrouva de l'autre côté. Il monta sur le ventre d'Harry, s'allongea dessus, ferma les yeux, puis son corps s'enflamma. Le liquide argenté où baiganit ce dernier devint violet et des raies de lumière en sortir. Une sorte d'explosion se produit, elle dura quelques seconde, puis le silence revint. Le Fennec avait disparut, la bulle était vide et Harry ouvrit les yeux. Hermione hurla de joie et appela le médecin Tellec. Elle vint ouvrir le couvercle de la bulle et Harry sortit. Il n'avait plus aucun bleu sur le corps et son cou reprit sa couleur habituelle.

- Morsiouk t'a sauvé Harry, lui dit Hermione en le prennant dans ses bras, il s'est sacrifié pour toi. Maintenant je sais à quoi servent ces créatures.

Draco voulait le serrer dans ses bras lui aussi, mais il n'osa pas devant Ron et Hermione. Après que ces derniers eurent lachés Harry, ce dernier s'avança vers Draco et lui sourit.

- Tu vas bien Draco. lui dit-il en effleurant ses blessures. Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent étrangement et furent encore plus choqués quand il virent Harry prendre Draco dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Lindsay sourit et baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Elle avait compris et elle était heureuse pour eux.

Fin!

Enfin OoO, j'ai fini, Oufff! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et excusez-moi si la fin ne vous plait pas, mais c'est comme ça que je l'avais envisagé. Mais si elle vous a plu, et bien tant mieux ., I'm very glad. Donc review, comme D'hab. Puis on se retrouvera très bientôt dans une prochaine Fic.

o GROS GROS BISOUS À TOUT LE MONDEo

.HYLINE .


End file.
